


Interrupt my sleep, You're in my dreams anyway

by PoetryMistress



Series: Interrupt My Life, and Stay [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable Simon Lewis, Badass raphael, Cocky jace, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Raphael Santiago, Kidnapping, M/M, Oblivious Simon, Protective Raphael, Raphael to the rescue, Relationship(s), Simon's in danger, Snarky jace because i needed some after last weeks episode, Sneaky simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoetryMistress/pseuds/PoetryMistress
Summary: Simon keeps waking Raphael up over trivial things. At first it's because he needs to get something off his mind. Slowly the reason turns more into the way Raphael looked when he woke up, how he let Simon stay, how he listened even though he pretended to find Simon's talking insufferable.





	1. Interrupt my life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever! My recent Shadowhunters binge combined with my resolve to write more lead to this fic's creation. And a killer prompt I read online.  
> This is unbetaed so bear with me. I can't promise any consistency in posting but it will happen most likely weekly.  
> Thanks for reading!

      _"Stop waking me in the middle_ _of the night before I kill you fledgling,"_ groaned Raphael as he rolled over onto his back, eyes snapping open at the feeling of a presence near his bed. 

     This was the third night this week Simon had woken him up. The first couple of times were because he couldn't sleep or that he was thirsty. Tonight Raphael wasn't feeling up to dealing with him after a long day with nuisance shadowhunters and demanding vampires. 

_"Technically it's noon outside,"_ chirped Simon in his usual non-helping way as he began to pace the dark rug in front of Raphael's bed. 

     Raphael's eyes tracked his movement as Simon progressed across the room, muttering to himself with flaying hand gestures as he went. After what felt like hours of this irritating pacing, Raphael lost his non-existant patience.

      _"Fledgling! Stop moving before you give me a bigger headache than you normally do,"_ Raphael commanded.   _"And tell me what you're doing on my room this time. You know where the blood is stored and Steve is not lurking outside your room to try and kill you,_ he finished in a monotonous tone, attempting to end this disturbance sooner than later. But knowing his fledgling as he did, it was a pointless endeavor because the only thing Simon Lewis loved more than talking was annoying Raphael.

     Surprisingly it worked. Raphael watched Simon cease his jerky mundane-like movements and all but collapse at the foot of his bed. He tucked his sock clad feet underneath him and Raphael couldn't help but wrinkle his nose in distaste.

     This bed was one of the few things that Raphael loved. It stood under a luscious canopy on dark polish posts with intricate hand-carved detailing. Covering the king-sized bed was a royal blue plush velvet spread.

     Raphael reigned in his impulse to roll his eyes at how pathetic his fledgling looked sitting like a child on his bed. He sat up fully against the ornate headboard, kicking covers off as he went. He was giving up going back to sleep anytime soon based on the sad puppy look on Simons face.

     Simon continued to sit there looking at Raphael's bed with his hands plucking at his socks. 

      _"Speak!"_ he ordered the boy who normally never shut up.

     Simon glanced over at the older vampire and spoke so softly that Raphael only heard because of his enhanced hearing. _"I feel like I'm losing myself lately. Ever since I came to the Hotel Dumort and I became your advisor, I don't do the things I did before,"_ he paused, _before when I was still a mundane. I don't know who I am anymore because I don't feel like old Simon but then I don't feel like a proper vampire"._

     He finished pouring out his heart to the man he was beginning to trust as much as he did his best friend, Clary. He looked up when the silence started to get to him and straight into Raphael's eyes. 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Raphael's chat continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2. Yay! Enjoy.

     Raphael glanced over at his fledgling once he finished talking, quietly scoffing to himself.

      _"Losing yourself? **Dios mios,** you truly are a moron"._

 Simon looks at the older vampire perplexed and a bit hurt from his curt words.

 Raphael adjusted himself against the pillows sighing and continued on before the boy could launch into a rambling speech.

      _"You still never shut up, even as a new vampire. You talk so fast even my vampire senses can barely keep up. You make obscure refrences to silly sci-fi movies-_

Raphael takes a quick look at his fledgling's brightening face. He'll never admit to feeling a little tug in his frozen heart. And he continues without missing a beat or getting caught by normally observant eyes.

     - _You go on and on incessantly about some Hans Only dude,"_

 _"Hans_ ** _Solo"_** Simon interrupts, unable to help himself. His mouth twitching up a little at the corner.

      _"I don't care to keep track of the names of your little crushes,_ Raphael murmurs a bit sourly. 

     " _My point is that underneath all the super speed and blood dinners, you're still the same irritating mundane Camille brought to this hotel all those months ago. The rest is you figuring out how to merge the mundane you with the vampire you and all your priorities and new duties"._

Raphael turned to face Simon, having been staring at the wall across from him for most of his speech. He saw a near bouncing fledgling full on smiling, fangs showing and eyes crinkled in the corners and all. 

     For some reason, it  _almost_ makes him smile in return. But he buries that strange urge under his usual stoic façade. 

      _"What"_ he snaps instead at the overjoyed child-like Simon on his bed.

      _"If I'm so irritating, then why did you just give me the best pep talk in the history of pep talks?_ _Like seriously, that even beats when Yoda told Luke, "Do or not do. There is no try"_ , Simon asked.

     Not for the first time Raphael had no idea who or what Simon was talking about.   _"It doesn't matter. Go back to bed. You're fine now"._

     Raphael was not going to get into why, especially when he couldn't find a satisfactory answer for himself.

     Not for the first time this night Raphael looked  over at Simon seeing him looking sad again.

      _"What now?"_ demands Raphael, already done with this conversation and just wanting to go back to sleep.

     Simon, speaking to the comforter,  _"Its just that I'm not use to being alone, especially after pouring my heart out and my room is cold and you know Steve keeps lurking around my room. I think he wants to kill me or have his way with me- i mean it! I know I'm a total stud and-_

 _"Enough!"_ Raphael whips out. He pulls down the comforter on the other side.  _"Get in before I change my mind"_ , he says quietly before getting back under the covers himself and rolling on his side facing away from Simon.

      _"Are you serious? Like you really mean-"_

 _"Simon shut up and go to sleep here or in your room I don't care, just let me go to sleep",_ Raphael interrupted.

     Simon didn't argue. He crawled under the luxurious covers and went to sleep, pleased at how his "night" turned out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     That evening Simon woke well after dusk to find Raphael long gone, if the cold sheets were anything to go by. 

    Feeling better from their talk last night- well morning- he headed to his own room to get dressed before "breakfast".

     He had thought of simply borrowing one of Raphael's suits as he'd done in the past, but decided against it. He wanted to find and embrace this hybrid version off Simon Lewis. Lovable nerd mundane Simon and super cool vampire Simon.

     He chuckled just imagining Raphael's five if he called himself super cool anything. Probably impassive and unreadable as always.

     Wearing a  **Vampires Suck** tshirt with little fangs on it and fancy black skinnys, Simon went off to the blood storage room for his morning drink. Walking past Raphael's office, he nearly ran into the older vampire as he headed out of it. 

     Catching sight of Simon, Raphael took in what he was wearing and quirked an eyebrow, tossing a gentle  _nice_ over his shoulder as he carried past.

     If Simon's heart still beat he imagined it would be beating a bit faster now.

     Absolutely elated, he bounced off down the hallway. He had a busy day ahead of him today now.

     He needed to plan his next nightly -mid-day visit to the older vampire's room. 

     He didn't delve too much into where this desire to spend more time with Raphael came from, instead he only thought of the best ways to get it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Feel free to leave comments, I love knowing what you think! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Simon schemes with the lady shadowhunters and Raphael's bad day gets better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***A day early! Yay! Enjoy.  
> I'm trying to add longer chapters to give you more to read each week.
> 
> And I'm no longer italicizing the quotes. It's hard to type out.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes. In the Spanish or grammer.

 * _Sundown*_

     "Simon this is a terrible plan," Clary said. "Just because Raphael was nice to you a couple of times before doesn't mean he will be this time if you barge into his room again. Especially with this". 

     Clary gestured to the items assembled on Simon's bed and looked up at Simon, who didn't seem even remotely concerned about Raphael's potential wrath.

     "Clary, it'll totally be fine. You see me and Raphael are cool now. We definitely bonded. We're practically best friends now. Not as close as me and you, but we can totally get there. Totally" Simon rambled.

     Hands fiddled with his jacket, betraying his slight nervousness that his plan could backfire or blow up in his face.

     Izzy came walking out of the closet with an armload of clothes. "Simon's right Clary, relax a little. Our boy's got this. He can't go wrong, he has us!"

" _Mira._ We put some tight pants on him, no shirt and send him in for a little sexy sleepover. That old stoic vampire won't be able to resist this adorable face," said Izzy and she squeezed Simon's face.

     Simon squeaked nervously at the sound of Isabelle's plan for what he appropriately dubbed: The Simon and Raphael bonding time fun. Ok, so the name needed work, but that was beside the point. 

     Clary argued with Izzy on behalf of her best friend. "Izzy, it's way to early to be sending Simon to hop into bed with Raphael practically naked!"

     Simon couldn't agree with Clary more. He was so not ready for that! He and the older vampire had just started becoming friends.

     "Yeah Izzy, I think I'm going to go with a more Simon-like outfit instead. After all Raphael did encourage me to keep some of the old me around and my nerdy clothes are more me than hot pants. That's what my whole plan is nerdyness mixed with Raphael time. But thank you so much for the fashion input. Maybe we put it to use later on?" Simon said.

     Only slightly put out, Isabelle smiled, "Okay Simon. We just want you to be happy".

     With their advice given their visit came to an end, Simon escorted the girls out of the hotel. He had a plan to get ready. All he had to do was wait till it was time to inact it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _*Raphael's bedroom*_    

    As it neared day break Raphael pulled down his bedding, ready to climb in and put an end to his long, irritating night. It seemed that everyone at the hotel had a problem with something or someone today and felt the need to tell him. He was done listening to whiney vampires like Steve's older brother Dave about repeating visits from female shadowhunters.

     Just thinking of Steve made Raphael let out a small chuckle. He could imagine Simon going off on a tangent about Steve's phantom obsession with him.

     He had just climbed into bed and pulled the covers over his lap when his nightly impediment to sleep came strolling through his door.

     "Do you know how to knock fledgling, or were you never taught manners as a mundane?" Raphael growled. 

     Despite his irritation, he took in Simon's attire. Some giant yeti or Bigfoot looking creature graced his pajama bottoms only to be paired with a t-shirt that read  ** _I fell into a wardrobe and came out in Narnia_**. 

     "Hey! My mom taught me great manners I'll have you know. I would have knocked bit I swear I saw Steve lurking around the corner and I didn't want to run into him" pouted the young vampire a little.

     Raphael hid a smirk at his fledgling's mention of Steve, thinking of his prior thoughts. But he was starting to get annoyed by Simon's obsession love the lackluster and young vampire.

     "Get to your point Simon. What do you want  _tonight_? I know you didn't have problems with the other vamps because you had your shadowhunter friends over all day. The irritating red head and the one with the whip. Dave informed me".

     "Dave, who's Dave? Nevermind. And Clary's not irritating!" said Simon. "I've had an idea of how to merge old me with new me". 

     Simon's face was bright and enthusiastic as he talked to Raphael.

     "And you had to wait till it was time to sleep?" Raphael questioned with an unimpressed look on his face and annoyance in his voice. It had been a really long day.

     "Yes!" Simon exclaimed undetered, already becoming more use to Raphael's surliness. "Because we can't have a movie night together during the "day" because you're handling official vamp business and I'm helping. Revealing his plan, he finished with a toothy smile.

      Quirking a brow Raphael couldn't resist. "You help?"

     "I do usually! I am your official advisor, remember? But just not today because I had to get all these movies and spend time with Clary and Izzy. I got The Godfather, The Avengers, Transformers, and Back to the Future to start. And I thought we could watch them together. You know, my old life; classic and nerdy movies, with you; my new life". Simon spoke quickly, unable to contain his excitement.

     "Simon," Raphael started, trying to resist feeling too much at Simon's last statement, "It was truly a long grueling day. Can't this wait till another time?"

     Immediately he regretted posing the question as soon as it left his lips when heh saw how fast the boy's face fell.

    Simon began backing toward the door. "Yeah, yeah. That's totally fine. I'm a bit tired myself anyway-"

     "Wait,  _mi pequeño idiota,_ Raphael said suddenly, effectively halting the wounded looking vampire at the door. 

     "Maybe a mundane movie night with my advisor is just what I need to make my day better" Raphael said while pulling the covers down on the other side of the bed.

     Simon looked at the older vampire dubiously. "Are you sure? I don't want to bother you if--"

     Raphael sighed and cut of the rambling fledgling or he'd never stop. "Shut up and put a movie in and climb up here before I change my mind and have Steve take you back to your room".

     Simon yelped and quickly shoved in The Godfather before diving onto Raphael's bed, settling in next to him.

As the movie went through the trailers, Simon said softly. "Thank you Raph".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The next morning_

    At roughly 2 pm, Simon finally shut his eyes and his mouth, falling asleep. Raphael was not long behind him.

    Simon was obviously staying over again as he had fell asleep mid sentence in the middle of some movie that Raphael couldn't remember the title or plot of. All he knew is it had a guy in tights in it. Raphael had been too busy watching Simon fall asleep peacefully to continue watching the movie. 

     Except for the one time that Simon mumbled in his sleep. All Raphael caught was the name Steve.

     He frowned in annoyance. Steve had an absolutely unpleasant day ahead of him tomorrow.  Why was his fledgling dreaming about  _Steve!_ of all vampires?

     This particularly bothered Raphael because he too had a dream later that night. But his was of a curl brown haired boy who use to wear glasses and talked way too much.

     Raphael tried to convince himself that it had been a nightmare. 

It didn't work.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mira=look  
> Mi pequeño idiota- my little idiot.  
> Drop a comment sometime. They make my muse go all mushy and happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day brings new problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late. Real life got busy. But I have a 1500+ word chapter to appease you. And chapter 5 is planned out and half written.

_**°Sundown°** _

  
     Sundown found Raphael Santiago, Interim Chapter President for the New York Vampire Clan, awake, alert, dressed and completely floundering in front of the mirror with his tie.

With a growl, Raphael ripped the now knotted tie from his neck before throwing it across the room. The sound startled awake the previously snoring fledgling in his bed.

"Who. Wha. Huh. Was goin on," slurred the sleep softened voice of Simon Lewis. He sat up looking languidly around the room.

  
"How articulate," grumbled Raphael.

"Maybe you should go have _Steve_ help you with your vocabulary".

Simon, still half asleep, failed to notice the jealous tone in the older vampire's voice. A sound that would have had Izzy planning his wedding by lunch. 

"What have you done to that poor tie," Simon blurted as he blinked the sleep from his eyes; focusing on the crumpled mess on the usually immaculate floor.

  
"And why would I go hang out with Steve? You know he creeps me out. He's out to get me dude!"

"He didn't seem to 'creep you out' last night. You were saying his name in your sleep. Obviously you dreamed about him," said Raphael sullenly.

The words forced themselves out. He hadn't meant to say all that.

Simon gasped loudly.

"Omg. I totally have to tell you about that"!

"No. No you don't". Raphael muttered crossly, but Simon carried on like he hadn't heard. Which he probably hadn't. Too wrapped up in telling a story.

"It was the creepiest nightmare I've ever had-"

Raphael perked up at that, tilting his head toward Simon and listening more closely.

"and I've had several in my life. Like the one where-"

"Get to the point," Raphael bit out impatiently, eager to find out where this was heading.

Simon got up from the bed and started to tie a new tie around Raphael's neck before relaunching into his story.

"Well it started with me all alone in one of the libraries on the chaise lounge, reading a book and then Steve walks on. Only he was wearing one of those muscle T's like you wear and he locks the doors behind him. He sat real close to me, all up in my grill, and leaned over and tried to bite me and drink my blood! It was so scary. I thought i was going to die! Again," Simon said in one big rush.

Raphael regretted listening. Despite his fledgling's repetition of finding Steve creepy, Raphael knew the only reason vampires drank from each other was to heighten pleasure. Simon dreaming of Steve and himself in a secluded room could only mean that he subconsciously wanted the other vampire. Raphael couldn't stop the jealousy that bubbled up inside him and he took a step back from Simon.

"You need to leave. Go get dressed and find something to do with yourself. I have a busy day ahead with clan business" Raphael dismissed coldly.

"Great. I'll go get dressed in a sharp suit meet you in the office," Simon said, only hearing part of what Raphael said, having been slightly distracted when Raphael bent down to put on his shoes.

"No Simon. Spend the day with your comics and your friends. _(Or Steve he thought pitifully to himself)_ I don't need you today".

"But I'm your advisor," Simon said a little confused by Raphael's attitude.

"And you have the day off. Now I have to go".

With that Raphael walked out the for leaving a baffled and hurt Simon behind.

Simon's eyes watered as his brain finally caught up to everything Raphael had said to him before he left.

Simon walked back to his room in a face. He had thought Raphael and him were fiends, maybe even on the road to something more. He was thrown off by Raphael's complete change in behavior and began to question if Raphael had truly cared for him at all.

Or had it possibly all been an act. Keep the Shadowhunters' vampire friend happy during the transition into the vampire world so he wouldn't go running back to Clary, unhappy about vampire problems?

Simon couldn't wait to go back to bed and let a few tears fall. He just couldn't understand why Raphael was pushing him away now. Simon couldn't help but think Clary had been right; his plan was terrible.

So caught up in his depressed musings, Simon never noticed the vamp watching in the distance.

Seething with hate.

\------------------------------------------------------

_**°Raphael's office°** _

Raphael paced back and forth in his office as Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, watched with narrowed eyes through the portal he had conjured after Raphael's barely concealed distressed phone call.

Which was saying something as Magnus normally couldn't get a read on the reserved vampire.

"Dear Raphael, stand still already before your give me a headache or wear a hole in that rug. It's Ming Dynasty I'll have you know, Magnus exclaimed!

Behind him Alec gave an amused snort from his position on the couch.  
Raphael sat with an uncharacteristic plop in his office chair, knocking it back a few inches.

"I fail to see how this is such a grave, disturb me during my private date with Alexander, concern. So the boy had a dream. One he said plainly that he found creepy, I might add. Why do you have your fangs in a knot over it?"

Despite the date interuption, which he planned to pay Raphael back for, Magnus found himself a touch amused at his old friend's current behavior. He had never seen Raphael in a state like this.

Raphael sputtered, visibly sputtered, at Magnus' words.

"He clearly doesn't find Steve all that creepy if he's dreaming of him half naked and pleasure sharing by drinking from each other!

"I don't need to hear about vampire kinks on my day off and you only said the older vampire was dining blood, not the baby vamp," Alec supplied, trying to get Magnus back to their date.

Stirring himself a cocktail, Magnus said, "I think what Alexander is trying to say is that your jealousy induced brain is reading more into Solomon's dream than needs be.

"Simon" Raphael corrected off-handedly.

Sipping his cocktail, the warlock continued as if Raphael hadn't spoken.

"You need to admit to yourself that you like this Sullivan kid more than your thought. You need to get off your undead ass and pursue Samuel," Magnus finished with a flourish of his hands.

" _Dios mios_ Magnus! His name is Simon. Simon! It's not that hard of a name to remember. Raphael blurted unable to control himself.

Magnus just smirked and reclined back into Alec's arms on the couch.

"Or you can sit back and give Steve a shot with the little vampire," Alec quipped mischieviously, not really caring what Raphael did as long as he didn't interrupt any more of Magnus and Alec time.

" _por encima de mi cadaver_ ," Raphael roared forcefully. Steve is not going anywhere near _my_ Simon. I won't allow it".

Raphael finished with his fist slamming into his solid oak desk, cracking it. He sat panting, unnecessarily, as he wasn't actually breathing.

Quietly Magnus watched him with a wide grin. Alec was too busy playing with Magnus's hair to notice.

Seconds later a hard knock sounded at his office door.

"I've got to take this," Raphael said tonelessly. "I'll speak with you later Magnus. Nephilim" Raphael acknowledged before Magnus clothed the portal.

Smoothing an impassive look on his face, he ordered the vampire, "Enter!"

Inside strolled on of the few vampires that grated on Raphael's nerves with his simpering voice.

"Dave".

"What do want?" Raphael questioned coldly, in no mood for the vampires whining about shadowhunters and the new clan rules.

For once Dave got straight to business.

"Sir. One of the scouts came back early this morning while you were busy with the fledgling," he said briskly.

Sleep deprived and full of distracting thoughts, the vampire head was slow to process the information given to him from _Dave_ of all vampires.

"Thank you for this information," Raphael replied tersely. I need to get a vampire to head a team to check out these dens and report straight back to me".

Dave smiled, seeing an opportunity present itself.

"Sir, might I volunteer my brother Steve for the position. He is young and could use this mission to prove himself. Such a mission would take time to complete and world give him a chance to be away from the hotel and in a position of responsibility".

Dave supplied the idea on a silver platter, cautiously watching Raphael.

Slowly seeing Raphael's body language signal approval. He never to get Steve out of the hotel before he did something stupid.

"Yes, yes Dave. That would be great. Steve could use a mission just like this," Raphael said. Steve gone for an extended time is just what he needed. He might even take Magnus' suggestion.

And if Steve made a wrong move and didn't make it back to the hotel, well Raphael didn't have it in him to be bothered.

Dismissing Dave, Raphael began to set things in motion.

Dave left the office and walked down the hall to find his brother, a pleased smile of accomplishment plastered to his face.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Raphael, you're as bad as Simon with your little "plans". Poor simon, I'm sorry!
> 
> Translations: to the best of my still learning Spanish knowledge. ^_^  
> Dios mios- my god  
> Por encima de mi cadaver- over my undead body
> 
> As always sorry for any mistakes


	5. Chapter 5, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon makes a discovery. Steve is lurking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a filler. I wanted to give you something a little nice before the pain. I'm sorry, the babies will have a while before theyre happy.
> 
> On the plus side there's an unexpected guest and more talk of vampire kinks!
> 
> Special thanks to julietmonells for giving me that correction on my spanish last chapter! It has been fixed.

While Raphael was having his talk with Magnus and Alec, Simon had gone back to his bed to mope. Not even thirty minutes into The Notebook and half a pint of blood, he got a call from Isabelle. Briefly considering ignoring the call, Simon picked up reluctantly, knowing Izzy would be out in front of the hotel in ten minutes otherwise.

"Simon! How did your night go? Tell me was it everything you hoped for? I bet Raphael is your love slave now, tied up to his bed and everything," Izzy chattered on with a smile on her face, not picking up on Simon's uncharacteristic lack of words.

"No Izzy. Raphael is in his office handling clan business. The night was great but this morning was awful. Clary was right. My plan failed because he clearly doesn't feel the same way about me. Hell, I don't even think he can feel. I'm so stupid," Simon responded listlessly.

A beat of silence greeted Simon before Izzy exploded in a flurry of English and Spanish.

"No my sweet Simon. _Ese vampiro es estúpido. Y muerto. Tan muerto_. Well be over in ten minute".

Before Simon could stop her, he heard the dial tone. Izzy, and presumably Clary, were coming over. But that didn't mean he was going to leave his bed! Nope. He would however, dispose of the blood bag, because, hello, his mother _did_ raise him with manners.

It wasn't much later before he heard the telltale click-clack of Izzy's heels and two other footfalls. One heavy footed and they other much softer.

Seconds later a knock on the door and a tall vampire announced that Simon had guests -well he tried to.

Izzy, Clary **and** Jace -why on earth was Jace with the girls Simon thought- pushed past the vampire briskly. Jace was probably just here to enjoy his misery.

Simon sat up in bed at the sight of his friends and Jace.

"Thank you, uh, -"

"Dave". The older vampire supplied and quickly left the room, shutting the door as he went.

The door barely clicked before the girls were climbing onto the bed next to him, drawing him into a comforting hug. Jace took a chair across the room.

"Tell us what that jerk did to you Simon and we'll have Jace go tear his head off Clary said hotly.

"I will not break the accords for Him!" exclaimed Jace, earning twin glares from Clary and Izzy.

**_-Outside Simon's room-_ **

Leaving Simon's room, Dave headed off to meet with some of the vampires staying behind at the hotel when he practically ran into his brother, Steve, lurking arround the corner in an alcove.

"You will achieve nothing from stalking the fledgling little brother," growled Dave. "In fact, I spoke with out interim president and got you a mission _away_ from the hotel and your hovering. So you best go to your room and prepare. You leave within the hour," finished Dave triumphantly.

Not giving Steve a chance to respond, Dave walked off. Steve was left glaring murderously at his back.

**_-meanwhile back in poor Simon's room-_ **

Jace heaved a sigh and settled further into his chair. Under normal conditions the boy could talk your ear off. It was bound to be worse when it came to romantic drama...and Izzy.

"He didn't _do_ anything to me Clary. That's the problem. Last night we were fine, on our way to better than fine, and then this morning after I told him about my nightmare, poof! The kind caring Raphael I thought I was beginning to know was gone and instead I had a cold, unfeeling vampire in his place," blurted Simon, resting back in Izzys arms with him stroking his hair.

Clary and Izzy looked at each other confused and sad for their friend.

"Nightmare, what nightmare" questioned Izzy.

"Damn. He's more of a jerk than me," muttered Jace mostly to himself, winning another round of glares from the girls.

"Not helping Jace," said Clary before turning back to Simon, holding his hand.

Simon sighed, "No, Jace is right. He's not as bad a Raphael was". Suprising everyone in the room.

With a little more prompting Simon told them of how he and Raphael watched movies most of the night and talked (ok, mostly him) throughout the movies. He got to the part where he woke up in Raphael's bed, which had Izzy cooing, forgetting her anger for a moment, and Jace groaning.

Not reacting yet clary asked, "so he was different when you woke up? Even after you told him about the nightmare"? She was baffled, how could someone do such an about face in such a short time, especially after Simon had a bad dream.

"Yes!" Simon exclaimed, shooting up from Isabelle's arms. "He grew more distant and cold after I told him about how my creepy stalker was in my dream trying to kill me and drink my blood"!

"What stalker"?  
"You never told me you had a stalker Simon!" Izzy and Clary shouted simultaneously.

From his chair, Jace smirked. "Vampires drinking each other's blood. Kinky. No wonder your boy was annoyed. I'd be pissed too if my bed partner was having sex dreams about someone else while in my bed".

This time he received a glare from Simon.

"It wasn't sexual at all! I was scared for my life. And I take it back, you're a bigger jerk than Raphael," Simon huffed.

Taking control before things got out off hand, Izzy calmed Simon down, and told Jace to shut it.

Clary encouraged Simon to continue about the nightmare.

Simon told them about being trapped in a room with Steve and fearing him and how he thought the other vampire was trying to kill him by drinking his blood.

"He was half dressed, but he was wearing one of those tank tops Raphael wears when he works out and he even had his ugly blonde hair styled like Raphael too," Simon added, throwing the ugly comment about blonde hair mostly for Jace's benefit.

Izzy smiled. "Oh Simon honey. Its going to be okay. Raphael definitely has feelings for you. In fact, I'd say he was extremely jealous".

"What!" cried Simon and Clary incredulously.

"Izzy how can you tell Simon that! I don't see how you got that Raphael was jealous from what Simon said" Clary told Izzy.

Simon nodded mutely next to Clary wondering if Izzy had lost her mind.

"Well you see, its because Jace was right-"

"Yes!" Jace cheered, loving being right twice in less than an hour.

"Shut up Jace!" three voices choursed. 

"Anyway" Izzy continued, "You see, when a vampire drinks from a human, it can be for food, fun or even pleasure for them. But when a vampire drinks from another vampire, it's only purpose is pleasure. Which is why Jace said you were having a sexual dream about this... Steve."

A look of realization crossed Simon's face. 

"So Raphael was cold because he thought I wanted  _Steve!"_ How could be be so dumb! Didn't he hear me when I said Steve scared me and wanted to kill me?" Simon asked the group.

"I think he quit listening when you told him the dude was half dressed," Jace offered, feeling on a roll. 

Simon scowled at Jace because he hated that the man was right so much about  _his_ love life.

"Omg. Omg. Omg" he began to ramble.

"Simon!" Clary shouted, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" Izzy asked softly. 

"I need to find Raphael, " he said with a huge grin on his face. Throwing his covers aside, Simon lept out of bed and rushed to the door. 

"Simon, what just happened?" asked Clary. 

Rushing back to Clary's side, he took her hands in his.

"Don't you see, I mashed up two dreams in one. Or a least two guys into one. I was trapped in a room with scary Steve who looked just like Raphael. That's why I-" 

"Dreamed of pleasure blood sharing and practically dry humping the dude," interjected Jace with a smirk.

Sparing a dirty look Jace's way, Simon reluctantly admitted yes.

"Now I have to go explain to Raphael now that I know what he was thinking! No wonder he didn't want me around" said Simon as he thew open the door and all but ran out his room.

His friends were left with various smiles and looks of disbelief at Simon's hasty exit. 

Gathering their wits, they saw themselves out of the hotel, knowing Simon wouldn't be coming back anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has created a life of its own. I can tell you that there will be a sequel after this one ends. And I am considering a Malec spinoff from their appearance in the last chapter if anyone's interested...
> 
> Izzys Spanish: That vampire is stupid. And dead. So dead.
> 
> Drop your comments bellow and let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 5, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstandings and drama. And that Damn Steve!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a couple weeks. Real life and no internet kept me from writing and posting this! I hope to have a second chapter this week to make up for it. 
> 
> .

Alec decided to take a shower while Magnus waited in the living room for their take-out to arrive. The mood had been disrupted after Raphael's portal call.

Magnus sat on his chaise, plotting. What method would have the best results in getting back at dear Raphael. The vampire had annoyingly interupted his and Alec's date over trivial matters about little Solomon. Rudeness required payback.

Magnus walked over to his alcohol stand and poured himself a martini.

_Hmm_ , he thought to himself. _Nothing cruel or violent._ He was too lazy for messy. And he didn't actually want to hurt Raphael. But, perhaps.... embarrass him? Yes. That would be most exquisite. Not only could he embarrass the stoic vampire, but also propel his potential relationship with the fledgling along.

And keep their drama out of his dates with the sexy shadowhunter. Smiling, Magnus waltzed to his study to conjure his little "present".

He let out a little chuckle at the genius of his mischievous plan. Once his "gift" was prepared he magicked it to the hotel, specifically on Raphael's bed. He wouldn't be able to miss it there, in love with his sleep as Magnus knew he was.

_**\------Back at the Hotel Dumort-----** _

Vampire senses granted Simon with all the grace and athleticism missing in his former mundane little. Well, it should. At least it did. Usually.

It couldn't; however, control his feelings. On the inside he was spazzing out. Hurrying to Raphael's room, Simon just barely managed to not trip over his feet. Thanks only to his vampire powers.

These heightened senses guiding him and he still nearly managed to run into--- _Steve! Oh no. Not Steve_ Simon thought. Jace's presence would be more welcome.

"What are you doing here," Simon squeaked.

"Kid, look you gotta listen to me--

"No. No I do not. Leave me alone already and go stalk someone else!" yelled Simon.

Steve was stunned into silence. When did the rambling little fledgling grow a spine? Must be Raphael's influence, Steve surmised. Their leader definitely had to balls to stand up for himself and the clan against high powered opponents.

Before Steve could gather his thoughts and respond; Lily, Raphael's right hand, came walking around the corner.

If Simon was still human, his cheeks world have been stained red with embarrassment at the relief that flooded through him with Lily's unexpected appearance. He was just glad Raphael wasn't in the hall to witness his weakness.

Lily glanced back and forth between the two. Her eyes narrowed and settled on Steve as her mouth pinched.

"I don't know what's going on here but I do know that now isn't the time. Go find Dave and complete your task".

Steve hesitated, intently on speaking with Simon. He might not get another chance.

"Now". Lily ordered. Her tone broke no argument.

Steve nodded and headed down the hall in the direction Simon had come from.

"Thank you-"

"And just where are you headed, I thought you were in your room with your room?" Lily questioned, interrupting Simon before he could get started.

"They just left. I realized something important that I needed to tell Raphael," simon said with enthusiasm.

Lily smiled. The newly turned fledgling had already gotten under her skin. In a good way. She thought of him as an annoying little brother.

"You might want to hurry then. Raphael sent me word that I was in charge temporarily while he was out on clan business. I don't know if he's left yet".

Simon enthusiasm waved at Lily's words.

"He's leaving? He didn't tell me".   
Simon's mind immediately filled with nervous questions. Why would Raphael not tell him he was going, or at least take him along? Was he jealous and mad like his friends thought or was Simon correct in his assumption that Raphael didn't care about him at all?

Thanking Lily for the information, he hustled down the hall at a much faster pace than before. He all but sprinted to Raphael's room.

He forewent knocking, risking a comment from Raphael about his manners. Hoping for a comment from Raphael.

He swung the door wide open. His eyes scanned the large room and the darkness from the open bathroom. Simon called out, "Raphael, are you in here?"

The only answer he got was an empty room that seemed colder than before. Several emotions swirled around inside at the empty room. Hurt the chief amongst them. Raphael had actually left without telling him.

He left him behind.

Simon turned to walk out the for door when a brightly wrapped box on Raphael's bed caught his eye. Where on earth did it come from? And what was it doing on Raphael's bedm

Unable to help himself Simon went over to the bed to get a closer look at the box. His inner slueth detective, like Detective Sergeant Tarrant, urged him to open the box. Simon indulged.

He noticed a tag on the box. "To my darling Raphael. Here's a few things that you might have use of. May they please you well". Complete with a winky face at the end. There was no name attached to the card, so Raphael obviously knew the sender.

Simon snorted. Even he wasn't that cheesy. And he advocated romcoms like; The Wedding Date and 10 Things I Hate About You, to be studied and used in real life.

Feeling a little Indiana Jones, he cautiously opened the lid, almost expecting something to pop out at him. Simon was grateful nothing did. He most definitely would have let out an unmanly, unvampirely shriek if anything had jumped at him. He was feeling on edge as it was after the the recent encounter with Steve.

Setting the lid aside, he peered inside. And was left in shock.

His hands acted of their own accord and reached inside. He pulled out several books worth. The titles included: _"The Joy of Gay Sex," "Rough Stuff: Tales of Gay Men, Sex and Power,"_ and _Vampire Sex for Dummies_.

What the---   
Not really processing the titles, Simon set them aside and peered further into the box. And wished he hadn't.

And assortment of toys, lube and restraints laid there so innocently. Starting with a visual jolt, Simon stopped numbly staring at the contents. He quickly threw eveything back inside. He scurried several steps back and collected his thoughts.

This is why Raphael was acting so odd today. It wasn't that he wasn't into guys. He just had a guy in his life already and was preparing to go to the next step with him. Oh God, he was such a moron, Simon thought to himself. Raphael has only ever acted as his friend and mentor. He must have taken pitty on him. And what a fool he made off himself, crawling into Raphael's bed these last few nights!

Jace will never let him live this down when he finds out.

Tearing his eyes of the box, Simon flew out of Raph's room. His humiliation filing the air in his wake. He had to get out of here. He couldn't be in the hotel when Raphael got back. Especially when he started walking around with his man.

Reaching his room, Simon slammed the door. He froze when a thought occurred to him. Who was Raphael's guy? And suddenly the answer slapped him in the face.

_Steve_.

It explained everything. Why Steve was always hovering around? -He was watching his territory. Why Raphael wasn't worried about Steve? -He knew Steve wasn't after Simon. Why Steve tired to talk to him a bit ago? -He was trying to tell Simon to back off. And why Lily stopped him? - She was looking out for Simons feelings.

He couldn't face Steve. Not now. It was worse than when he thought he was a mere stalker.

  
Shaken by his discovery, he called Clary.

"Is it alright if I come stay at the Institute for a while?

"Sure Simon, what's happened? I thought you were going to talk to Raphael after we left? Clary asked, confused.

"I don't wanna talk about that. I'll see you in 15".

Hanging up, Simon quickly gathered some essentials: clothes, blood, The Die Hard series. He went the back way, hoping to avoid anyone else, sure they could sense his humiliation. He had been getting strange looks from several vampires all night. They must have known all along. 

Safely out of the hotel, he slowed to a more mundane-like walk. An eerie feeling began to overcome him. It was weird because now he was the thing that went bump in the night.

He heard a sound to his left and turned to check it out when he felt a sharp pinch in the back of his neck. He never had time to fight back. Which meant this had to be another before, or a shadowhunter.

His vision swam before slowly fading to black. The fledgling's body slumped to the concrete.

He heard a voice above him before he was out completely.

"We got him. Our parts done. Now it's time for you to handle things at the hotel before the idiot leader returns".

**_\------Raphael, out in the city------_ **

Several hours after the drama at the hotel, Raphael's mission was well under way.

A small group of vampires stood on a rooftop across a vampire den. Raphael watched with astute eyes at all the illegal actions taking place, in his territory. Red hot anger pulsed threw him.

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Raphael felt his phone vibrate in his coat pocket. He answered. It could be Lily or Simon or even Magnus.

"Make it quick, I'm busy". He said in lieu of hello. He wasn't exactly known for his friendliness.

"You shouldn't leave pretty little delicate things alone and defenseless". a smarmy voice stated.

Clutching the phone tighter, Raphael threatened, "I think you have the wrong number. You better have the wrong number." Something inside of him cried out that they were talking about his Simon. He knew that others looked at Simon as if he was weak, when he was the opposite. He was a quick study and very smart. He had to stop thinking of Simon and pay attention.

"Raphael Santiago, Interim Chapter President of the New York, am I correct? Yes of course i am. Now listen carefully. We temporarily took your little toy fledgling-

Raphael let out a fiercesome growl that had the members of his team backing away in fear.

"Ah ah ah. Don't interrupt now, or I might be force do something drastic to get your attention".

The voice paused and Raphael reigned in his fury. His body vibrated with his supressed rage. Concern for Simon's safety running through him, stilling his tongue.

Hearing no further input from Raphael, the condescending voice continued.

"I'm going to call you later on to set up a meeting. You'll come to it if you want this so called fledgling back alive.What self respecting vampire wears a Batman tshirt anyway? We'll keep him company till you get here".

Raphael was left listening to the dial tone as the caller abruptly hung up.

Simon was in danger and it was all his fault was what ran through his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first two book titles I mentioned are real, the other I made up. Again sorry for the lateness. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Any mistakes are mine. Conmments are always welcome


	7. Authors Note

****Not a chapter.*****

Just dropping by to say that i should have a new chapter up this weekend. But in the meantime, I posted the first chapter of the spinoff. If you want some malec check out "interrupt my date". 

Lots of love and thank you for reading! 


	8. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A back story of Saphael's beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a nice chapter before the pain. Because I will warn you that it'll hurt before it gets better. 
> 
> Enjoy and thank you for reading.

* **_FLASHBACK_ ** *****

Raphael remembers the moment Simon Lewis invaded his life. Or undead life rather. Not that he had done so willingly. The second Raphael had kidnapped Simon at Camille’s order, he knew his consistent, pleasant existence, would never be the same again.

Raphael never thought that a mundane would ever affect him. He didn't understand how different things would turn out for them due to this moment.

At first, he thought this because he was going to kill the mundane. Without a doubt he was going to strangle the boy. Slowly. Break the accords. So that no more sounds could escape the ever moving lips on that annoying bespectacled face of Simon Lewis.

But Camille needed the talkative mundane. So he couldn't. He had left the boy alone in the golden room instead. He ignored the panic in the boy's eyes and the way his head turned toward him when the teen spoke. Which was often. 

As time passed, Raphael would be glad he let the boy live. Not that he'd admit it.

Raphael remembers the redheaded  new little shadowhunter storming into his home to rescue the irritating mundane. The best friend of one Simon Lewis, his mind had supplied from all talking the mundane had done since his abduction. 

He had looked at her with unconcealed hate. He had told himself it was because of the invasion into his home. Because it risked his plans with Camille if they were found.  Not because the mundane would be leaving with her. Definitely not.

So he had helped the rag-tag group of shadowhunters and mundane out of the hotel. Strangely Simon Lewis had gone quiet for the first time since Raphael met him. The vampire had been irritated at the sudden silence. 

As he guided them through the tunnels, his eyes kept falling to the mundane. He wanted to strangle him again. This time to get him making noise again. 

He told himself that it was a relief to have the quiet. Maybe the mundane finally understood the gravity of the situation he, and now all of them, were in. That the boys rambling mouth could bring unwanted attention to them and risk discovery.  

Camille would see this as a betrayal by Raphael and do anything to destroy him. The mundane would be collateral in her rage.

Raphael helped them to protect the Accords.  And himself.   **Not** to save one insignificant mundane. A mundane who talked too damn much. Whose voice filled the pervasive silence that sometimes enveloped him.

He was doing what he always did. Cleaning up after Camille and protecting the clan. This mundane would never be his concern again. 

He had led them to the end of the tunnel, hanging back because of the sun.

Simon Lewis, who had been so desperate to escape before, was the last to head up the steps to freedom.  The mundane paused by him and murmured thank you. The mundane’s eyes had bore into his.

Raphael hadn't been able to look away. This mundane confused him. He had stared at the pale, soft face. Saw as it broke into a tiny smile before Simon Lewis turned and walked away. Hollering a loud,  “ _ I'm coming _ ” to his best friend that awaited him at the top.

Raphael hung around the tunnels, staring at the spot the mundane had been. He stayed there so long that a vampire had came to find him. He was told that the mundane had escaped. 

Raphael had still been staring into space. The other vampire asked him if he was hooked on mundane blood again.  

Raphael Santiago had been smiling.

Raphael remembers the second time the mundane came into his life. This time, of his own volition. 

The idiota mundane had walked right up to the Hotel Dumort alone. At night! 

If Camille or one of her loyal lackies spotted him, there would be hell to pay. For them both. She would likely torture Raphael slowly, figuring out that he had helped the mundane escape. And the mundane would be used as her pawn again. Or blood slave  Raphael had wanted to kill him again.

Instead he had chased the boy off for good. Or so he had thought.

Raphael remembers the panic the gripped him when he came across the discarded, near dead body of Simon Lewis on the floor of the hotel.

Camille had long gone to one of her apartments. Once again, Raphael was expected to clean up after her.

But this time he didn't. A pure white hot rage stole through his body. He did the one thing he never thought he would do. He went to a shadowhunter for help.

Not just any shadowhunter.  The redheaded best friend of Simon Lewis. 

He carried the lifeless mundane's body across the city to the steps of The Institute. 

Raphael wasn't sure what he wanted her to decide when he gave her a choice. Kill Simon or bury him and let him rise a vampire. 

Emotions he had carefully buried swirled inside him in a churning vortex. In such a short time, this plain, chattering, weird mundane had began to affect him.

So he had sat in the cold, dark basement of the institute. He waited in silence for hours. He hated that silence. 

Before he had craved it nearly as much as he craved blood. Avoided vampires and friends to find it. Sought solitude in his room. And now he wished he didn't have it. 

Raphael Santiago just couldn't win.

That was until Clary Frey came back and decided to raise her best friend. Then Raphael felt like he was winning.

Raphael remembers running after a panicked and confused newly turned Simon Lewis. He had promised a distraught Clary that he'd take care fledgling. But it wasn't just for her.

Simon Lewis intrigued him almost as much as he irritated him. 

It was painfully apparent that the boy need someone to look after him. And despite taking control of the clan after turning Camille in, Raphael would find the time.

Simon Lewis had gotten under his skin. He would help the stumbling, rambling,  klingon speaking fledgling find a proper footing in the Downworld. The way someone had done for him...in a purely mentor manner. Naturally. 

And now Raphael would always remember the bone chilling terror that flooded him when the voice on the other end of the phone had said they had taken Simon Lewis. 

_ His _ Simon Lewis.

_His_ idiota. 

He would get him back. On way or another. Even if he had to tear apart the whole city.

And he would kill whoever had taken the vampire away from him.

Slowly.

Painfully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? What did you think? Comments appreciated.


	9. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are exposed. Steve's motives are shown. Simon, Clary and Raphael are in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry it's taken so long to update! Don't hate me. Here's a whooper of a chapter to make up for it. Full of action and drama. Any mistakes are mine. Enjoy.

Simon struggled against the enforced steel that bound him to the chair. He needed to get out of- wherever he was. He knew he without a doubt that Raphael wouldn't be coming for him.

Not after he made a fool of himself with that plan of his to get close to the older vampire. How silly of him to think a distinguished vampire like Raphael Santiago would ever be interested in a newly turned mess of a fledgling vampire like himself.

Clary wouldn't be coming either. She probably thought that Simon changed his mind about coming and went to bed. He had called her at night on her day off. 

She was used to him being over dramatic.  Simon could almost see her fast asleep in her bed at the Institute. 

So lost in his self-pitying musings, Simon didn't look up when the door flung open with a bang. For a bare second a silhouette was framed in the open doorway.

In the next second the figure kneeled next to the chair. 

“Simon.” A soft voice called.

Simon was caught in his thoughts and stared firmly at his sneaker clad feet. 

“Simon, look at me you  _ idiota _ .” The voice called again. This time a hand reached out and grasped the fledgling’s chin.  Slowly forcing the boy to look at him.

At once two pairs of eyes connected. Relief and happiness were at the top of the emotions swirling inside them.

“Simon. It's okay. I'm here now. You're safe,” the voice murmured.

“You can't be here. How are you here. You don't like me enough to rescue m-urmph.” 

Simon’s rambling was cut off as a pair of soft, dry lips gently pressed onto his. And just as quickly as they touched his; they were gone.

Dark eyes twinkled with unexpressed emotion. A smile tugged at the corner of the older vampires lips.

“You never could shut up without help.” 

Simon sat dazed, a smile on his face. 

“I can't believe you came. But we have to be careful. I don't know how I got here or who took me”.

“Then it's about time you found out. Open those damn eyes and see for yourself, you sad excuse for a vampire,” The voice coming from Raphael's mouth growled. 

All at once Simon’s entire body was engulfed in a frigid cold and wetness.

Brown eyes snapped opened. The room was dark. But his vampire senses allowed him to see a bit.  His eyes locked onto a figure standing before him. Hands clutching an empty bucket. Drops of what appeared to be water dripped from the bucket. 

It wasn't Raphael in front of him. He hadn't been rescued.  He hadn't been kissed by his crush.

Simon slumped backward with that knowledge. A moment later he lurched forward and tried to look closer at the vampire. 

He was weak because he hadn't eaten since well before he left the hotel. And who knows how long he's been here. His vision wasn't as sharp as it could be but he saw the vampire before him.

“I… I know you!” Simon exclaimed. 

“ Steve!"

\-------------------------------------------------------

_ 2 hours earlier _

Clary was worried.

Simon had called her upset almost an hour ago. He said he was coming right over to spend the night. And that was the last time she heard from him.

“Simon. This is Clary. Again. This is the 5th message I'm leaving. You need to call me back, I'm getting worried. If you changed your mind about leaving or you're staying somewhere else that's okay. Just let me know or I'm coming to find you.”

She tossed the phone on her bed. It landed next to her steele. Clary began to pace. She had a bad feeling. Simon always answered her call.

She couldn't get Izzy to help her. She was in Idris to handle Institute business.  Calling Alec or Magnus was out of the question. They had texted everyone this morning with explicit orders to not contact them tonight. It was their second date and they refused to be interrupted.  Clary refused to be the one to do it. Alec would be even more annoyed with her then usual.

That left Jace.

Mind made up, Clary grabbed her jacket and headed out the door, dialing Jace as she walked.  She was going to the hotel to find her friend. 

“Jace. Come to the Hotel Dumort when you get this. Something's going on with Simon and I might need your help.” 

In less than twenty minutes Clary barged through the front door of the hotel. She was on a mission. She had a best friend to find.

The hall was surprisingly quiet. She made it to Simon's room unbothered. She threw open the door to an empty room.

“Simon. Are you here?” she called out as she walked into the room.

Her eyes fell to the bed where Simon's phone lay on top the comforter. Grabbing it she scrolled through it seeing all her missed calls and voicemails.

“Oh Simon, you are so forgetful,” Clary quietly chastised her friend even though he wasn't around to hear her. “You would totally forget your head. I don't know why I'm surprised.”

“What are you doing here Shadowhunter.  The fledgling Simon isn't here.”

A single vampire stood in the doorway. Filling it completely.

Startled, Clary jumped and dropped Simon's phone back onto the bed. 

_ ‘Thank the angel that Alec isn't here. He'd never let me live this down. Getting caught unaware is a bad thing. Even for a new shadowhunter’  _ Clary thought to herself.

Collecting herself she turned to the vampire blocking the exit. He wasn't Raphael but he looked familiar. 

“Don't I know you? Are you...  _ Steve _ ?” Clary studied the vampire, confused.

The vampire chuckled and Clary shivered at the sound. 

“Steve? No. I'm his brother. Dave is my name. Don't feel too bad though. Many people get us confused.” The vampire spoke, walking further into the room.

“Pleasantries aside, what are you doing here?  You're friend isn't here as you can see. Are you on shadowhunter business?”

Clary noticed a slight tensing of the vampire’s shoulders as he spoke. She couldn't fault him -Even if his close presence was making her uncomfortable. Many downworlders felt uneasy around shadowhunters. 

Shaking off the feeling she told herself that her concern for Simon was affecting her judgement. Jace was right, emotions do affect you in the field. She took a breath and focused on the situation. 

“Simon was supposed to meet me at the institute a half hour ago. He was upset. When he didn't arrive, I called him. He didn't answer. So I came here and I found his phone. But no Simon. Have you seen him?”

“Ah yes. The fledgling was most definitely upset.  Something involving Raphael. He wasn't paying attention to- much of anything. But Raphael had to leave. Important clan matters.  He took the fledgling with him.” The vampire told her.

Clary was suspicious. Simon was over-dramatic at best. Why would he rush off without telling her after calling her.

“That doesn't make sense. Why would Simon leave suddenly with Raphael when they had a fight?”

“And why wouldn't he call me to tell me?”

Dave looked at her through narrowed eyes. He didn't seem pleased with her questioning him. 

“Maybe that's why he went. To make up after their little spat. All I know is that Raphael ordered his advisor to his side when he was heading out the door.”

Gesturing to the abandoned phone he continued, “It is clear the fledgling didn't think to grab his phone on his way out. That or you aren't important enough to inform you of his every move.”

Clary was taken aback. How dare this vampire suggest that Simon and her friendship wasn't important. He didn't know them.

“It's time for you to go. The hotel doesn't have time nor desire to cater to shadowhunters with personal issues. Raphael may entertain excessive shadowhunter presence but the rest of us do not.”

Two more vampires appeared to escort her to the front door of the hotel.

“I'll call Raphael and relay your concern,” Dave informed her.

He promptly shut the door in her face. Clary was left standing on the steps, mouth open in surprise.

Jace must not have gotten her message yet because he never showed up. And she wasn't gonna start a war just to get back into the hotel. With no proof of any wrong doing, she'd be the one at fault.

Left with no other option she turned and walked off. No moon shown tonight. And she had left her steele behind in her haste. The darkness encroached even more.

The bad feeling in wouldn't leave her.

\----------------------------------------------------------

“I'm about to call our dear  _ Interim  _ Chapter President. Are all our other plans ready? Has the complication been handled?” A cold, harsh voice rang out into the darkness.

“Sir, the girl is not going to be a problem for us anymore tonight.”

The young vampire bowed deep, more out of fear than genuine respect.

“Are you certain? Because she never should have been a problem in the first place! You should have made sure that to check the phone of that useless fledgling Raphael i obsessed with! Then she would have never came here if  _ Simon _ had sent her 'an all is good' text. You fool!”

Hand raised as if to strike the cowering vamp in front of him, the older vampire glared viciously. He  wanted to destroy the creature kneeling before him. But he still needed him. For the moment.

Stuttering the vampire quickly said, “I've sent the shacks demon's after her as you ordered sir. She'll be busy with them for awhile. Long enough for our plans to be complete and for you to take over.”

The young vampire assured the other in a rush. He was beginning to second guess his decision to work with the defectors. Raphael wasn't really a bad leader. But he would never forgive those that were part of this plan. So he was stuck.

“Good,” said the leader. “At least things are back on track. Raphael is out of the hotel, the busybody shadowhunter is otherwise otherwise and we have Raphael's little distraction tucked out of the way. Not even my interfering little brother can stop things.”

With a smile the corrupt vampire lowered his hand and turned to Raphael's- no,  _ his- _ desk. He picked up the phone and typed in Raphael's number. His thumb paused over the send button. 

“The time has come for your tenure as president to end Raphael,” he chuckled in delight, speaking to himself.

The figure lurking in the hall straightened. He had to get out of here before the vampires inside left the office.  He couldn't be discovered. If he was to save Raphael and Simon he had to find a shadowhunter fast. He was unsure of which vampires he could trust. Besides Lily. She would stand by Raphael. 

Turning quickly he raced down the hall towards an exit. No sooner than he had gone, the cold voice ordered the other vampire to leave and finalize their plans.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

_ Midnight  _

The thumb hit send. He waited.

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. He heard the ringing on the other line.

Soon a click sounded as the phone was answered.   
  
"Make it quick, I'm busy," a smooth voice answered gruffly.

The vampire in the office chuckled. It was a hollow, cold sound.   
  
"You shouldn't leave pretty little delicate things alone and defenseless," a smarmy voice taunted.   
  
Raphael clutched the phone tighter. He threatened, "I think you have the wrong number. You  _ better _ have the wrong number."

Something inside of him cried out that they were talking about his Simon. He knew that others looked at Simon as if he was weak, when he was the opposite. He was a quick study and very smart.   
  
"Raphael Santiago, Interim Chapter President of the New York Clan, am I correct? Yes, of course I am. Now. Listen carefully. We have taken your little toy fledgling-   
  
Raphael let out a fearsome growl that resounded through the phone with brilliant clarity.    
  
"Ah ah ah,” he chastised Raphael. “Don't interrupt now, or I might be force do something  _ drastic _ to keep  your attention."

He paused letting his threat sink in. If Raphael hadn't figured out that he was talking about Simon by now, then this takeover would be all that much easier.    


Unseen by the vampire on the phone Raphael struggled reigned in his fury. His body vibrated with his suppressed rage. Concern for Simon's safety ran through him, stilling his tongue.

Harsh breath sounds were all that slipped past Raphael's lips.   
  
Hearing no further input from Raphael, the condescending voice continued.   
  
"I'm going to call you later to set up a meeting. Face to face. You'll come to it if you want  _ this-  _  so called fledgling- back alive. What self respecting vampire wears a Batman t shirt anyway? We'll keep him company till you get here."

The vampire ended the call before Raphael could speak again. It was time to leave the hotel. His subjects would handle things here. He had a fledgling to keep company.

Smirking he left the office. He whistled a jaunty tune. He was finally getting his way.

\------------------------------------------------------------

The eaves-dropping vampire looked around him. Seeing no one on the lookout, he stepped outside the hotel.

He had gave a quick warning to Lily about the plot to overthrow Raphael and harm Simon. She told him to leave the hotel to find and aid Raphael.  They couldn't risk anyone overhearing them. She would stay behind to protect the hotel. 

He had made it a couple of blocks away from the hotel when he collided into something solid. 

Leather and a mop of blonde hair filled his vision. The gods he didn't believe in must be smiling down on them tonight. He found just what he was looking for. A shadowhunter. 

He reached out to grasp the man's sleeve. 

“You need to come with me shadowhunter. One of your own is in trouble as well as her vampire best friend and our president.”

The shadowhunter yanked his arm away from from the vampire's grasp.

“First of all don't touch me. Or you'll lose a hand. Second, do you mean Clary and Simon? She asked me to meet her here. What have you done to her whoever you are?”

He held his hands up in a placating gesture. Hopefully that would calm the tense shadowhunter long enough to listen to him.

“My name is Steve. And my brother is planning to kill Raphael. Simon and Clary might become collateral in his quest to take over. He’s holding Simon hostage somewhere and sent a clutch of shacks demon's after the girl.”

“By the angel. And Simon thought you were the creep.”

“Hey! What-”

“Shut up.”

“I need to track Clary and then I'll need something of Simon's to track him so get something from his room.”

Jace then ignored Steve and tried to get a lock on Clary’s location with her steele he'd grabbed from the institute. 

“Got it. She about a block away from Magnus’s loft. Now- why are you still here? Where's something of Simon's?”

“I can't go back in there.  Especially not alone. Dave has just left but his followers are trying to take it over. Lily ordered me to find Raphael and Simon. Raphael is a great leader, he’ll come up with a plan.” 

Steve informed Jace.

“Damnit. Clary needs help but I'm duty bound to help you. Alec is going to kill me.”

Steve watched the shadowhunter grab his phone and call- Alec he supposed.

“Alec. Its me. Listen to me! Yes I know I know you said not to bother you unless it was life and death.  Clary is a block away from you. She's on her own against a hoard of shacks demons.  I need you to go back her up. -I can't go I have to take care of something at the hotel Dumort. No- don't take Magnus. I need him to try and track Simon. Yes Simon. No time now. Have him call me when he gets a lock.”

Jace hung up the phone and turned to the vampire next to him. How did Simon find the dude creepy? He looked kinda wimpy to him.  Not the time he told himself. 

“You can't go in alone huh? Well it's a good thing you got me. Let's go take care of these rogues.”

Jace stood there with a cocky smirk on his face.

“But what about Raph-” 

“He’s a big vamp. We need to take care of this first and find Simon before running around the city like crazy.  Besides, its dawn in a few hours. We've got limited time.”

_ \------------------------------------------------------------ _

_ Storage container on the docks _

A harsh laugh rang out when Simon spoke.

“Steve? No. Not quite. In fact you would have been lucky to have Steve appear.” 

The figure stepped closer and Simon realized his mistake. While the two vampires looked similar, this was indeed not Steve. 

“Dave? I don't understand. What's going on? Why would I be lucky to have  _ Steve _ here? He's a creep. He's totally in love with Raphael.  Why aren't untying me? We need-”

“You need to SHUT UP!” Dave roared. “You babble on and on even when you're life is in danger. You're an embarrassment to vampires everywhere.”

“Well it's a nervous thing. I can't help it. I talk-”

“You'll be silent if you want to live.”

Dave paused and was pleased to be rewarded with quiet.

“You are correct in that Steve loves Raphael. But not as a lover. That fool boy idolizes that idiot we had the misfortune to call a leader-”

“Raphael is a great leader!” Simon couldn't help but interrupt, the threat on his life be damned. No one would discredit Raphael.”

“SILENCE! I will not be interrupted again!” Dave rushed forward and gripped Simon by the throat. He squeezed hard. When he was confident the boy would stay quiet, he let go.

He stepped back a few feet. His mouth twisted in an ugly grin. 

“Just like my deluded brother. You think Raphael is so great. He's overindulgent to the desires of shadowhunters and his fledgling and stingy to those of his fellow vampires. My idiot brother was trying to protect you. He suspected I was up something and knew involved you."

Dave saw the confusion cross the fledglings face. But to the boys credit, he didn't speak this time.

“You dear Raphael let's you and your shadowhunter buddies traipse through the hotel like you own it. You have privileges that none of us had as fledglings and that few have even now. We vampires are forced to follow the rigid accords and restricted in acting out our desires. We deserve as much blood as we wish. And when I get Raphael out of the way. We’ll have it. And the shadowhunters will have nothing!”

Dave turned from the bound Simon. He snapped his fingers and ordered two vampires into the room.

Simon was struggling with his thoughts. Steve had been trying protect him? He couldn't believe it.

Dave turned to the incoming vampires. He snapped out orders at the pair.

“Rough him up as much as you like. But don't kill him. My plan to destroy Raphael only works if he's alive.”

Dave made his way to the door. The blonde vampire, Albert, questioned him.

“Wouldn't it be better to kill him? He's a liability. His redhead friend will come after us if he lives.”

Snarling,  Dave grabbed the blonde and slammed him against the container wall.

“This is why I'm in charge. We need Raphael to see his little toy on death's door. He’ll be reckless in his haste to save the boy before it's too late. Then we'll have the perfect opportunity to take him down. The boy is bait. He’ll only live as long as Raphael Santiago does.”

Dave shoved the vampire away from him and walked out the door.

“When you're done I'll call dear Raphael and bring him here.  His death will follow swiftly. Then it's only a matter of time till we have our way and rule this clan as it should be.”

Simon watched him leave. He was left with oaf 1 and oaf 2. He had to think of something. He couldn't let them kill Raphael and destroy the clan with their warped views.

But the joke would be on them. If Raphael came, the sight of his broken and mangled body- oh god, they were going to mangle his body. Sorry mom, no open casket funeral- he wouldn't lose control of his emotions. Raphael didn't care for Simon like that. 

Simon let that thought comfort him as he faced his future torturers. Raphael would live through this.

“Well ugly and uglier. What ya waiting for. Better get your shots in because Raphael is going to eviscerate you. He hates traitors.”

Simon didn't see the first blow. But he felt the second. 

  
_ Hurry Raph. _ He thought as a lone tear escaped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... Poor Simon! I'm just gonna... hide under the covers. Comments welcome! Thank you for reading.


	10. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon's getting closer to rescue. You get some Raphael for your reading pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. Its been 2 weeks. I'm so sorry. But I have a suprise to make up for it.... Ok I'll tell you. 2. Yes 2 chapters will be posted tonight. Will Raphael save Simon? Will Simon live? Read on and find out!

_ Raphael  _

Time crawled so slow. Three. Three hour had trickled by since  he had gotten the call from that bastard Dave. 

Raphael Santiago was a wreck. His face tighter and more stoic than it had ever been. His fists clenched so hard he was close to drawing his own blood with his nail's. His eye were dark and cold. The only thing that gave his emotions away was his restlessness. 

His subordinates, Barbie and Jared watched their leader pace the tiny confines of the apartment. At mundane speed. They could do nothing to help him, not that he'd let them. They were helpless. 

Barbie wished a little that they were the ones Raphael left behind to wrap up the situation at the den.  Although those vamps had been warned that any mess ups would come with a punishment. Still, that ugly aftermath would be preferable to this scene. 

Raphael’s eyes glanced  to his cell every time his cell as he turned to walk back in the direction he came.  His body seethed with rage the longer it laid there silent. He itched to get his hands on that smarmy traitor's neck. He would squeeze until the head snapped off.

“Why hasn't he called back yet? Daybreak is less than three hours from now!” Raphael roared into the heavy silence, looking at Jared. 

Flinching at his leader's palpable anger, Jared shrank back.

“I...I...I don't know sir,” he stammered. He spoke to Raphael's left ear. He was too nervous to look Raphael in the eyes. Jared was unfamiliar with this version of Raphael, especially since the fledgling came into the older vampires life.

“Of course you don't know you imbecile,” Raphael snarled, “because if you had any clue that would mean you were in league with that perra.  And I would have you drop you where you stand.” 

Jared jerked his eyes to meet Raphael's, hoping to convey his innocence through direct eye contact. Raphael stopped pacing. Stoic mask plastered on his face as he stared down the vampire.

Barbie watched the scene silently.  Not daring to move a millimeter,  lest she draw Raphael's ire her way. 

_ Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. _

Raphael broke his glaring at Jared as all three sets of vampiric eyes flew to get ringing phone on the table. Raphael hadn't trusted himself to hold it in his clenching hands.

In less than a second Raphael was at the table, snatching the phone up. He held it with exaggerated care. Gently he pressed to accept the call. He took a deep, unnecessary, breath. 

“Hello,” he spoke flatly. 

“Raphael,” a feminine voice carried through the phone. “There was an attack on the hotel --A takeover really. It’s been handled, but you need to hear why-”

“Lily. What do you mean an attack?  By who? When did this happen? Is anybody hurt?” Raphael interrupted, peppering her with questions. He failed to notice the influence of Simon in his rapid fire questioning.

Barbie and Jared stood straighter with grim faces. First their president's fledgling abducted. And now an attack in their home while the leader was away. What was going on?

Lily gave an exasperated sigh into Raphael's ear.

“If you will listen and not interrupt again, I can tell you. This is serious Raphael,” Lily stressed.

Thinking along the same lines as has subordinates, Raphael fought to clear his emotions to think clearer. 

“Tell me everything quickly Lily. There's more going on in our clan tonight,” Raphael tried to keep the desperation out of his voice.

“Of course. And I think I have an idea of what you're referring to. Not to long after you and your team left, Steve--”

“ _ Steve! _ I should have known that creep was in on it with his brother. I should have listened to Simon when he told me about him,” Raphael rambled.

_ “Raphael!” _ Lily exclaimed with a loud voice. “You're mistaken.”

She started to tell Raphael more when a portal appeared across the room and out jumped Jace, Clary, Alec, Magnus, and  _ Steve.  _ Raphael's eyes narrowed at the latter. The younger vampire froze in the face of undiluted hatred. 

It was Magnus’s quick action that prevented bloodshed when Raphael lunged at Steve. The warlock’s magic grabbed and held Raphael, as well as Barbie and Jared back. 

The other vampires had responded to Raphael's assertion that the newcomer held responsibility for Simon's disappearance.  They found the strangle fledgling entertaining and good for their leader. The pair was going to help him rip apart this traitor. 

Magnus used his magic to put several feet of distance between Steve and the others. Eyes flashing, he told Raphael, “Mijo. Calm yourself for a second and listen to what your second in command is trying to tell you. But trust me when I say, Steve is not your enemy.”  

Raphael gave a slight nod. He took a step back further of his own accord.  

Magnus relaxed his magic a fraction. Raphael could be slippery when angry. And right now the vampire was furious. He knew better than to believe Raphael's temper wouldn't overrule his head and make him leap for the other vampire again. 

As Raphael collected himself, Clary walked over and picked up the discarded phone.

“Lily. You still there? Everything is fine now. Ok. I'm putting you on speaker now.”

She clicked the button and stood next to Raphael. Not touching, but offering him a small gesture of comfort. 

“As I was saying, Steve isn't on Dave’s side. He came to me after you left. He overheard Dave talking.  I think you know already. I'm sorry Raphael, but we believe Dave arranged to have Simon kidnapped.”

Clary gasped, tears filling her eyes. Alec had arrived to give her back up. Once they dispatched the demons, Magnus  arrived and portaled them to meet the others. They hadn't discussed anything, just quickly portaled again. This time to Raphael.

“Hang in here biscuit,” Magnus told her. “We’ll get him. Just listen.”

Glancing at Clary, Raphael sighed. 

“Yes. I know that Lily. That sonofabitch called and told me. I'm waiting on his next call to meet.”

Raphael paused and looked at the group. I tried to call Clary, Lily and Magnus but I wasn't able to get through. I never thought to call anyone else.”

Clary touched his arm gently. 

“I was attacked by demons and Alec was backing me up. Jace”-- she looked to Jace to confirm-- “was at the hotel.”

Raphael nodded his understanding. 

“Now tell me what happened at the hotel.”

Lily's voice floated through the speaker once more. 

“Dave is trying to knock you out of power and take over. After Steve came to me, the flunkies Dave had on his side attempted to get control of the hotel.  I sent Steve to go find you find you. I tried to call you but the calls wouldn't go though,” she explained. 

“And that's when the around-the-corner creeper ran into yours truly,” Jace butted in, gesturing to himself.

“I'm not a creep!” Steve said with a frown.

“That's not what-”

“Jace, stay on topic here. What happened between when Steve ran into you and you met up with us?” Alec prompted, sensing Raphael's deteriorating patience.

Jace rolled his eyes at Alec. 

“Steve here told me what was going on and we went back inside to handle the situation.  It was my job to uphold the accords. Helping out when directly asked. And while Raphael can be kinda boring,” sorry dude he tossed in the vampire direction, he's better than camille. Who wanted to risk another like her coming into power.” 

Alec took over the explanation. “He called me before going in. Dave sent a horde of demons after Clary to keep her from looking for Simon.  I went to help her. Magnus stayed behind to track Simon.”

Dark eyes flew to the warlock. Steve forgotten, the vampire leader walked over to his friend. 

“And? What did you find? Where is Simon?” Raphael questioned. 

Clary’s hand tightened on his arm. In a rare moment of kindness for anyone not Simon Lewis, he placed his hand on hers, giving it a gentle squeeze.  He would look after the best friend of Simon.

Magnus smiled. Oh how the mighty Raphael Santiago had softened.

“We know exactly where he is. He's on the docks. Shipping container A541, to be exact.”

Both Raphael and Clary looked instantly relieved. They were one step closer to saving Simon. 

“Great. Lily, continue to look after the hotel. You've done well so far. I'll contact you when we have Simon. Make sure his room is cleaned and ready. Stock it with several blood bags and superhero dvds,” Raphael spoke in the direction of the phone.

“It will be done promptly,” replied Lily before hanging up.

Raphael spoke to the group before him.

“Magnus, create a portal to get us to the docks. Steve stay here. Everybody else, get your weapons ready. Let's go get Simon.”

Barbie and Jared flashed their fangs. Jace twirled his seraph blade with a cocky smirk. Clary took hers out and gripped it tightly in front of her. Magnus and Alec shared a look before Alec spoke.

“I hate to put a damper on things-”

Jace snorted. Alec chose to ignore him and continued like he hadn't made a sound.

“-but we need a plan. We can't go running in fangs and blades out. We have no idea what we're heading into.”

Magnus spoke softly to Raphael. “Not only that, but we could put Simon in more danger by rushing in. And I think Steve could be useful there. Dave is his brother after all.”

Raphael was torn. Now that he knew where his boy was, he didn't didn't have to wait for Dave’s call. He wanted to get Simon away from that monster right away. But on the other hand, Magnus had a point his logical side argued.

Raphael let loose a frustrated sigh.

“Damnit. I hate when you're right Magnus. Alright so here's what we're going to do. Magnus, I want to to portal us close, but still a distance away so any scouts of his don't sense our presence. Alec, take Barbie and Jared and scout the area so we know what's going on.”

“Jace and Steve,” he curled his lip as he spoke the latter's name. Inadvertently picking up Simon's distaste of the vampire. “You two with me. We’ll go in with the other three once they collect the information.  Magnus hang back in case we need to get Simon out in a hurry.” Raphael gave his orders. His mind firing on on cylinders running on the fact that they were not long from saving Simon.

Clary stopped Raphael from moving. “Wait. What about me? Where do you want me?”

“You will stay back with Magnus as protection. Back him up in case any of Dave's crew gets past us.” Raphael spoke decisively. 

Magnus flashed his eyes at the vampire he looked after for decades as if he was his own.

“For my protection? When, in my several hundreds years have I needed to be treated like a child?” Magnus nearly yelled.

Magnus knew the vampire was hurting with the abduction, but he would not tolerate such an insult.

“Simon has been kidnapped and had undoubtedly been hurt by this monster because of his connection to me! We don't know what Dave is capable of. I will not put Simon's best friend in danger too!” Raphael roared.

“I need to focus on getting Simon back and fighting Dave. I can't have Clary in the mix. I won't be able to concentrate. Then Dave will have the upperhand.” Raphael added in a quieter voice. 

The group looked at each other not knowing what to say.

Clary laid her hand on Raphael's arm again for a moment and looked the vampire in the eye. In the next second she  dropped it and faced the others. 

“Raphael is right. Magnus. Nobody is questioning your power. But shadowhunters always go into battle with back up. We don't know what is waiting for us. I can keep the vampires back so you can use your magic to aid the others. And be able to open a portal quickly.”

Everyone nodded and agreed. Clary was never one to willingly sit out on a fight when her loved ones were in danger. When she chose to do so now, she was acknowledging Raphael as someone else who loved Simon. 

Magnus opened the portal.

“Let's rescue Salamander.”

Steve, Jared and Barbie looked confused.

Alec and Jace snorted. 

Clary shook her head. 

And Raphael… 

He let out the first smile of the night scall he had received Dave’s call.

In an instant, the group entered the portal and came out in the docks a moment later.

Alec notched an arrow.

"Remember the plan and we'll take them down with ease and Raphael can get  Simon quickly."

Everybody nodded and splintered off to do their part.

 _'Im coming Simon'_ Raphael said to the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Now take a second and collect yourselves before going on! Comments welcomed. 
> 
> Perra meaning bitch in this instance.


	11. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael and company to the rescue. Dave's gonna get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost made you wait a week for this... but I'm not that cruel. Hope you like it. I worked hard on this.

_ Roughly One hour before dawn _

 

Dave walked into the dimly lit shipping container tossing his phone in his hand. He was whistling a cheerful tune.

He stopped in front of a slumped male figure bound to a chair. He kicked the leg. The figure didn't move. He frowned. He didn't like being ignored, especially by Raphael's pet.

He set the phone down on a table near him. He roughly grabbed the Simon's chin, jerking the whole head backwards. The eyes slowly began to open. 

One eye only opened half way due to swelling. The other glared at the vampire before him and yanked his face out of Dave’s grasp. The action had him cringing in pain.

“Keep your disgusting mitts off of me, you Marlon Brando wanna be,” Simon said. He tried for firm and clear but it ended up coming out weak and gasping. 

_ Smack! _

Dave backhanded the bound fledgling. Hard.

“Beaten and broken and that still isn't enough to stop your mouth from running.” Dave remarked.

He grabbed his phone from the table.

“Maybe I should slit your throat. That would shut you up. But I'm afraid you would be dead by the time out dear Raphael showed up. You see, i haven't even called him yet.”

He waved the phone in Simon's face. The call log showing the last call hours ago.

“He must be frantic by now!” Dave laughed. Cruelty flashing through his eyes.

Simon stared at him in horror. 

“But tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum said that it's almost dawn! What the hell are you playing at?” Simon questioned, confused at Dave's game.

Dave patted Simon's cheek mockingly. 

“Exactly. By the time I call him, he’ll have just enough time you get here, since his apartment isn't that far from here. But he won't have enough time to try and escape with you. That is if he chose the coward's way out and runs  from the fight. Since I tied up all his little little day-dweller friends.  And the vamps from the hotel won't be helping anyone anytime soon. So all he’ll have is a few vampires at his side.”

Simon tried to adjust his weight in the chair and groaned when pain shot through his side.

As Dave had said earlier, he couldn't resist talking. It was a nervous thing. It wasn't his fault.

“Hey genius, in case your warped brain has forgotten, you're a vampire too.  How do you expect to get out of here with the sun up? That is if you live after Raphael's done with you. Because I know you're no match for him. He's stronger than you on his weakest day.”

Dave's face contorted with anger, he really hated this know-it-all nerd. Just why had Camille been so obsessed with this annoying creature?

“Aw, how sweet to be worried about me. I have a way out that will keep me from the sun-” 

Just then the tweedles came running into the shipping container. 

“Boss, he's here and he brought-”

The vampire was cut off as a seraph blade pierced his chest from behind.

“-friends.” A smirking blonde male completed for the now disintegrated vampire before swinging his blade and lopping off the head of the other vampire next to him.

He took several strides inside the container.

“Jace!” Simon called out in relief. A tiny part of him saddened that it wasn't Raphael saving him. Turns out that he was right. More than right actually. Raphael didn't even care enough to rescue him.

Jace’s eyes shot toward the shout and got his first glance of Simon.  His smirk fell and his hand tightened on the blade. 

“You're going to regret having done that,” he growled, gesturing to Simon’s beaten and bloody form. Jace had taken his fair share of beatings in his time and he knew without a doubt that Simon was in excruciating pain. Vampire extra abilities wouldn't diminish that. 

Raphael was gonna destroy this vampire and Jace was a little upset that he wouldn't get a piece of this asshole. Raphael wouldn't leave one.

Dave frowned at Jace’s appearance.

“That,” he said, “wasn't my handwork.  No. This creativity belonged to my associates whom you so abruptly dispatched.” He informed as his frown morphed it into a placating smile.”

Jace returned it with a glare.

“Now why don't you run along little shadowhunter before my other associates get here.  This isn't your concern. This is night children business-”

Jace laughed and crossed his arms. His legs spread in a casual stance. 

“Wrong.  You're associates won't be interrupting.  My parabatai is seeing to that, Jace tauntingly informed. 

They could hear the sounds of fighting outside the container.   With their enhanced hearing, even the dull  _ thwack  _ of Alec’s arrows could be heard as they hit their marks.

Simon relished the implosion of Dave's schemes. Serves the bastard right. 

He chuckled weakly, “Go Alec!” as blood ran from his mouth.

Jace frowned. Simon was in a bad way. They didn't much more time to waste before it was too late.

Dave’s face contorted in anger.  _ All my plans are falling apart. I'm too close to my goal. I can't- I won't allow this to happen!  _ He thought to himself.

He snarled at the shadowhunter. This would be the last time blondie tried to get in his way! Taking steps away from Simon, he moved closer to Jace, threatenly. Jace didn't budge an inch.

“Nevermind them, they were fodder anyways. I’ll have to take care of you myself I suppose. Then I’ll actually have to call that coward Santiago and get him to show his face. We have business to conclude.” Dave announced. 

“You're right about that. We do have business to conclude,” a strong cold voice spoke from behind Dave.

Dave whirled around and came face to face with Raphael Santiago.  Raphael stood tall and met Dave's gaze head on. 

Dave flinched. He had counted on a reckless, out-of-control Raphael.  One that would be prone to mistakes and easy to defeat due to distraction.  Instead he had a confident, in control, _pissed_ vampire leader standing before him.

Raphael’s lip curled in contempt and took a step closer to Dave, who shuffled several steps back.

“Tsk tsk, and you claim me the coward,” Raphael drawled. 

Simon gasped in surprise. Raphael was here! He actually came. How did he get here though? Simon thought as Jace suddenly appeared at his side.

Jace took a knee next to the chair. “Hang in there Simon, let me unshackle you. I don't think I should move you yet. Not until we get some blood in you to start the healing.” 

Simon barely noticed as Jace freed him from his bonds, too enthralled by Raphael’s sudden presence. He couldn't contain the groan as Jace accidentally jostled him, sending stabs of pain shooting through him.

Jace offered his wrist to Simon with a gentle urging.

“Drink Simon, it'll help.”

Simon shook his head and turned from the pulsing vein. 

“No. You can't afford to be weakened now. Who knows what tricks Dave has up his sleeve,” Simon rasply claimed.

Raphael shot Simon a glance at the sound. Seeing him safe in Jace's hands, he turned his attention back to the traitorous vampire in front of him. He was nearly vibrating in anger. But he managed to keep tight control of himself. For Simon's sake this needed to end sooner than later.

He wasn't surprised that the vampire had to resort to such cheap, underhanded methods before challenging him. The vampire was amusingly more pale than normal and shrinking back from him.

“How- how did you get in here,” Dave stammered. “My vamps are taking on a shadowhunter just outside and this douche was in front of the door. There's no way…” the wanna be leader rambled.

Raphael just pointed above him. Not wanting to waste anymore words on this filth.

Dave foolishly took his eyes of the enraged, dangerous vampire to look up. He saw the gaping hole that Raphael must of sliced while he was distracted by the shadowhunter.

He was still cursing the shadowhunter when Raphael dealt the first blow. 

Raphael landed a powerful punch to Dave's gut that sent him flying to the other end of the shipping container. The bang was deafening.The impact dented the metal obscenely. 

Dave was struggling to stand when Alec and three vampires came running in. Seeing Jace crouched protectively next to a battered Simon, they relaxed slightly.  Simon was wounded, but safe now.

Knowing better than to get between Raphael and the target of his anger,  they went to stand by Simon and Jace. Forming a protective circle around him.

Alec silently questioned his parabatai when he say that Simon hadn't started to heal.

Jace shook his head. ‘ _ No brother, he wouldn't drink. I think he's in shock.’  _ He told Alec telepathically. 

Simon didn't pay attention to the newcomers. He was too invested in the fight. If he had seen just who Alec showed up with he might have freaked out.

Dave hissed at Raphael before lunging at him, like a reckless newborn.

Raphael dodged the attack with ease. He dealt a heavy kick to the flailing vamp’s ribs. Dave clutched his side and glared at Raphael. 

“Lucky shot,” he sneered.

Toying with the vampire Raphael pretended to study his nails.

“Is this pathetic display of vampire  _ skills  _ the reason you needed to kidnap Simon?” he inquired. 

He shot another look to Simon.  He was still slouched  in the chair and not healing. Why wasn't he healing, Raphael wondered. He must have feed from Jace by now.

He turned his gaze back Dave's puzzled face.

Giving him a cold smirk he asked, “Oh. You didn't think I knew that? Did you?”

Dave grew enraged. First the busy-body shadowhunter and now Raphael himself were blowing his plans to pieces.

“There's no way you could have known. You were out of the hotel-”

“But I wasn't brother,” Steve spoke from his place guarding Simon. “I knew all along that you were targeting Simon. I just didn't know why. So I waited. Got the description of a creep in the meantime.  And it paid off. You boasted of your plans after Raphael left. I went to Lily. She sent me after Raphael. I told him everything.  Your arrogance and depravity have cost you everything tonight.” Steve gleefully told Dave.

Simon saw him for the first time clearly. Steve is why he's being saved?

Dave growled at his brother. He lunged, fangs extended, for the vampire. He never made it. A suit clad arms wrapped around his throat.

“Yet another rookie mistake,” a deep voice murmured into his ear. “Never turn your back on a superior opponent. You're fight is with me!” Raphael roared.

He drug Dave several feet away before releasing him. He punched the vampire's face before he could get away. A crunching sound echoed as Dave's nose broke. Blood spewing down his face. But Raphael didn't let that distract him as he let his fists rain down on the traitor. 

Punch after punch found purchase on Dave's body. Ribs, kidneys, thighs, no body part missed Raphael's attention.

Dave weakly tried to swing back. 

Raphael grinned coldly. This pathetic vampire was no match for someone of his skill and experience.  And definitely no match for a man protecting the one he loved!

Raphael delivered a harsh kick to the bloody man at that thought. Dave collapsed in a heap at Raphael's feet. 

Raphael readied himself to attack again when Alec's voice broke through. 

“Raphael.  Raphael! You need to either finish this or hand him over to us to take to the Clave for punishment. Simon's getting worse.” he told Raphael, gesturing to the barely conscious vampire slumped in Jace's arms.

Raphael's eyes took in Simon's weakening form. How was he getting worse? 

So focused on his Simon, he couldn't appreciate the stickler-for-rules shadowhunter giving him the chance for retribution instead of arresting Dave and taking him away.

Blood roared through his ears as he fought for control of his anger.  Magnus’s shadowhunter was right. He needed to end this for Simon. 

Raphael surged forward. He pulled Dave to a standing position. His arm wrapped around the filth’s neck once again.

He spoke to the room at large, but directed his words to the three vampires present; Steve, Barbie and Jared. 

“For his crimes of treason, abduction and torture of a fledgling,  attacks on a clans home, and attempted murder of a female shadowhunter; I, president of the New York vampire clan, sentence this vampire to death.”

Wasting no more time, Raphael snapped Dave's neck. He watched the body slump to the ground before quickly leaping over it and running to Simon's side. The protectors moved out of his way. His cool and collected facade shattering once he got there.

Cupping Simon's barely conscious face, he noted just how much his condition had declined. 

He turned an accusing glared at Jace, who cut him off before he could start.

“I offered him my blood Raphael, he refused to drink. I think he was in shock. Or just wanted you.” Jace explained before he Raphael's anger could get let loose on him.

Raphael rolled his eyes, exasperated. 

“M _ i amor idiota,” _ he whispered fondly, his thumb stroking the dirty, blood spattered cheek. 

“You are safe now. Dave is dead and can't hurt you anymore.  But you need to drink so you can heal,” he explained gently, offering his own wrist.

Simon didn't bite down. Raphael's eyes flew to Simon's, alarmed. The fledgling wasn't focusing. He was slipping into unconsciousness. There was no more time!

“Jace hold his head steady,” he ordered. 

“Alec, grab your knife and slice my wrist.  He's not alert enough to bite down on his own.”

“You three leave and head back to the apartment before dawn,” he commanded the vampires.

Alec watched them leave before quickly running his knife across Raphael's skin. Blood welled from the cut. Raphael brought it to Simon's lips, tipping it into the boy's mouth, urging him to begin drinking. 

Once the blood touched Simon's tongue, his fangs extended and he latched onto the wrist. His own hands rising to cup Raphael's arm, holding the wrist to him.

“That's it. Drink your fill my amor. Let my blood strengthen you.” 

Raphael kept murmuring to Simon. The fledglings eyes remained closed.  His other hand reaching to stroke Simon's blood-matted hair, knocking Jace's hands away.

  
His body sagged as thr blood rapidly left his body. But that didn't matter. As long as it wasn't to late to save his Simon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun. But I'm still a little mean. What did you think? I apologize for any mistakes. Drop a comment if you wish.


	12. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon's been rescued and the group gathers at Magnus'. Minus Jace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sentences like this 'italized' are what Simon hears around him.
> 
> 'Not italized' is his thoughts.
> 
> Sorry it took so long! Enjoy!!

_ ‘Alec pull Raphael away. Now Alec! Before Simon drains him _ .’

Simon heard a muffled voice order.  A second later, his fangs were pulled from the sweetest blood he'd ever drank.

‘Haha. Has to be Jace, his swirling mind supplied. No one else orders grumpy cat around.’

He drank more than he ever had since his turning. And yet he didn't feel rejuvenated or full. He was tired. He felt so weak, unable to move his own body. He was thirsty. So very thirsty. But for the first time in his life, or afterlife, his mouth wouldn't open.

So he listened to the flurry of activity that surrounded him.

“ _ Magnus. We need you to portal directly to the container. Dave is dead. Simon fed from Raphael and their both in a bad way now _ **_._ ** ”

‘His voice sounded distant to Simon. He must still be by Raphael. Good’ Simon thought, ‘Alec would take care of Raph. That would mean Jace was the one holding his body upright. That was nice of him,' his mind sluggishly provided.

A ripple of magic waved across his skin. It was slightly unconformable. All that blood and his body was still so sensitive.

_ “Alec. Jace,” duel voices cried. “What happened?” the male voice supplied.  _

‘Magnus and Clary, they're here too.’ Simon recognized. 

“ _ Raphael killed Dave. And then I cut Raphael’s arm. Jace had to help Simon latch on. He wouldn't feed any other way. And now they're both out of it,” Alec told them. _

‘Simon was ashamed of himself. Raphael had that fight with Dave and now he'd nearly drained him. If something happened to Raphael because of this, it would be all his fault!’

‘He needed to get up and go help Raphael. But his body refused. His limbs felt like lead. He couldn't even open his eyes to see how Raphael was doing! Damn stupid body he cursed. Always so weak.’

His body vibrated as Jace voice reverberated through him.

“ _ Magnus. Portal Raphael and Simon to your loft. They need more blood and some magic to fully heal, if they still can. Take Clary and Alec to help you.” _

_ “What about you?” Clary’s concerned voice asked. _

_ “I'm going to stay back and clean up. I'll handle the official story to the clave. You know they won't question whatever story I give them. Hurry, they need help fast.” _

Jace’s voice faded out as the blackness flooded Simon's mind.

“Clary, come hold up Raphael. I'll take Simon,” Alec suggested.

Gently Jace scooped the injured vamp up and placed him into Alec’s waiting arms. Two fierce and deadly warriors delicately handled the vampire as if he was made of glass. Both fearful that one wrong move and he would shatter. 

Simon and Raphael secured, Magnus opened another portal. Alec walked through with Simon first. Clary, nearly dragging Raphael, was not far behind. Magnus and Jace traded nods before Magnus stepped through the portal after his family.

**\------------------------------------------**

**Simon's** **Dream**

Simon remembers that night in the city of bones, just a few short months ago.  He remembers when he first met vampires. When he first met Raphael, as he hung upside down in Lily’s clutch. 

He hadn't been impressed. 

This cold, robotic vampire snatched him from his best friend and the delightful company of Isabelle Lightwood.

He had been taken to some hotel and left alone with only Raphael to keep him company. Simon had done his usual rambling while nervous the whole time Raphael was with him in the gold room. Seriously-  what self absorbed person had a gold themed room?

The vamp barely spoke. When he did he had the nerve to tell him to be a good hostage!

As if. Simon Lewis had not spent his youth watching movies like Die Hard and Dirty Harry to ever sit back and let the bad guys win!

That robotic vamp needed a punch in chest to get that cold heart started if he seriously expected him to sit quietly and behave. 

He told the vamp he wouldn't make a good hostage because Bruce Willis, Clint Eastwood and Pierce Brosnan taught him better.  The quiet vamp had said he'd never heard of them! Simon couldn't believe someone like Raphael existed. Simon would have to educate him one day. What was he thinking!- once Clary rescued him he'd never see the vamp again.

But he would, sooner than he expected.

Raphael had left him when Camille showed up and he couldn't help but wishing the quiet vamp would stay. Even though the vamp had threatened to kill him more than once, he felt oddly safe with him.

                               ***

He remembered when Camille drank his blood. He felt like he was flying. His body sung with elation. Everything was pretty hazy around him. But he saw when Raphael came in the room clearly. He had news for Camille.  In his haze he notice the disappointed look the vampire gave him. His stomach did a flip and he bit his lip. Why did he care that Mr robot seemed upset?

Just like he predicted, Clary had come to his rescue. He did not predict Raphael helping them out of the hotel however. 

The whole time Raphael lead them through the tunnels, Simon turned the thought over in his head. Why was Raphael helping him-them?  Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Lots of people had shitty bosses they had to listen to even when they didn't agree, he reasoned. 

Mind made up, Simon decreed Raphael a good person and thanked him for helping them. At least he was less annoying than Jace! 

                               ***

Scarcely a couple nights later Simon had his second encounter with Raphael. It was brief. Simon remembered the vampire yelling at him and threatening him. 

Ok. So maybe Raphael wasn't as decent as he appeared the last time Simon saw him. Was a couple of hours being with your abductor enough time to develop Stockholm syndrome? 

He had fled the hotel quickly, not glancing back once. Even though he had wanted to.

                             ***

Simon remembers Raphael catching up to him after he first turned. In his panicked state, he was not in control of himself. Raphael had calmed him and reassured him that it would get better, that he would help Simon with the transition. Simon remembers the vampire speaking to him softly and kindly, instantly putting him at ease. 

He remembers going back to the hotel with Raphael afterwards. The weeks that followed were some of the best in his life- well unlife technically. 

Raphael had been there for him every step of the way. He explained vampire history and how they related to the downworld and the shadowhunters. He showed Simon the various things he was able to do now with vampire powers. 

He was pants at encanto, much to Raphael's amusement. Simon could still see the reluctant smile he got out of the normally impassive vamp the day they had practiced encanto. He remembers the warmth of accomplishment he had felt being the one to make Raphael smile.

Simon remembers the day Raphael had showed him how to fight as a vampire. Fondly. 

Raphael had foregone his usual suit and walked into the room in a tank top and jeans. Simons mouth still watered.

                               ***

Simon remembered deliberately waking Raphael in the middle of the night with lame excuses. He couldn't resist. That was his private time with the busy leader that no-one else could interrupt.

Simon remembered the fear he felt when Dave kidnapped him.- why was he always the one to get kidnapped anyway, he mused. He was afraid, not for himself, but for Raphael. The vampire would be walking into a trap. And it was all because of him.

                               ***

Simon remembered when Raphael appeared behind Dave. He was shocked. Raphael had actually came to rescue him. And he had even made Simon drink from him to get him to start healing. Did it mean he cared for Simon the way Simon cared for him? He hoped so.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

**Present time. -Magnus’s loft**

Raphael had become an important person in his life and he didn't want to lose him yet. Simon didn't think he'd be alive to enjoy all the new possibilities with his relationship with Raphael.  In fact, he felt like he was slipping away.

This was it. He was dying. Again. He could see a bright light ahead of him, growing bigger and brighter by the second. Funny- he thought he'd be going down south when he died, since he'd been turned into a vampire. 

Maybe all that Hebrew school had paid off.  Simon the vampire was actually going to heaven!

He soon had to close his eyes as the light shone brighter. Too bright.

When he opened then again, the light was gone and Alec’s face was less than an inch away from his. Simon could count his eyelashes.  There were 230.

Simon yelped and flailed, almost falling off the bed in the process.  Alec jumped back. He dropped the flashlight in his hand, startled by Simon's abrupt awakeness. A soft giggle erupted in the background. Simon's eyes shot to the chair near his bed where his best friend sat.

“Clary! Wha are ya doing heer? What am I? Wheeere is heer exactly?-” Simon slurred, almost drunklike.

“It literally never shuts up,” Alec remarked. There was no malice in his voice as he stood from the bed before walking to the door. 

“I’ll tell Magnus and Raphael he's awake,” he informed Clary. 

Clary rushed to her friends side.  She hugged him gently. She was overjoyed that he was awake and alive but didn't want to chance hurting him further.

A second later Simon pulled out of her arms. He was looking over her shoulder.

In the doorway stood Raphael Santiago, Interim President of the New York vampire clan, in the flesh.

He was a sight for sore eyes. He had skipped his customary fancy suit and styled hair. Instead he appeared in sweats and a t-shirt that Simon recognized as one he'd left at Magnus’. It read  **“This is sparta!”** with a stick figure dude kicking another into a pit. Raphael's hair was an untidy mess. Curls had started to form in the absence of hair gel. Simon drank in the sight of Raphael li thirsty man in the desert guzzles water 

Clary got up from the bed and joined Alec and Magnus near the door. Raphael wasted no time in rushing past her to Simon's side. 

He scooped the not-dead Simon into his arms. He was even gentler than Clary had been. Simon hadn't thought it was possible.

Simon breathed deep, inhaling Raphael's spicy scent as the vampire tucked his chin onto his shoulder. 

“Rwaphel! Ywore otay,” Simon sighed happily. “I thwaut I dank too much fwom you earlwer.”

Raphael pulled back slightly. Just enough to look at Simon's face, but not too far that he'd have to let him go. He saw glassy eyes and dilated pupils. It looked like his blood and the O-neg Alec got ahold of had healed Simon. But it left him slightly high.

“You talk like you're drunk,” he murmured. He was grinning as he spoke. 

“No. I'm talking in cursive you uncultured swine,” Simon huffed indignantly.

Raphael chuckled.  He had missed Simon talking nonsense. He couldn't wait to hear more. 

Snickering was heard behind them.

“Well, Salmon said  _ that _ clearly, now didn't he,” Magnus remarked dryly. He too was smiling. Happy that his mijo Raphael and Solomon were going to be okay.

Raphael turned to glare at the warlock, taking his eyes of Simon for tree first time since entering the room.

“I can see we’re not welcome here any longer. Come Alexander,  bisquit, let's go entertain ourselves with a martini,” Magnus quipped. 

The trio shuffled out of the room. Alec shut the door behind him. Presumably they were going to have a drunk. Raphael didn't know. Nor did he care.

Simon was here and present in his arms. The world could burn for all he cared right now.  They were finally alone. And he fully intended to use it wisely. He had a lot to say to Simon.

“Lay back _mi_ _corazón_ **.** Take deep breathes. That'll help ease some of the side effects from my blood. Clear your head.”

With great care and tenderness, Raphael help Simon lay against the pillows. The back of his hand stroked his fledgling’s face. In a rare moment of affection, Raphael’s lips brushed a kiss onto Simon's forehead before sitting back and looking at him.

His face felt hot where Raphael had touched him. He wasn't quite sure that he wasn't still asleep.

  
Simon stared at Raphael in wonder. The vampire was showing an unprecedented amount of emotions toward him. It left him warm and tingly.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: the upper eyelid has between 70 and 150 lashes. The bottom between 50 and 80.
> 
> What did you think?! You didn't really think I'd off Simon or Raphael did you? Let me know how you feel. 
> 
> Mistakes are mine, sorry in advance! And if i take too long to post again come bother me on twitter: @OFFtheWALL21
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING AND ENJOYING THIS. I'M SO LUCKY TO HAVE YOU ALL.


	13. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Raphael talk. They are happy... for a minute...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry its taken me so long. I had a block on where to go with this chapter. Sadly this is the last chapter! But wait! There will be a sequel! 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, I typed this in a hurry. I wanted to get this to you guys.

**_PREVIOUSLY IN_ IMSYIMDA:**

_ “Lay back mi corazón. Take deep breathes. That'll help ease some of the side effects from my blood. Clear your head.” _

_ With great care and tenderness, Raphael help Simon lay against the pillows. The back of his hand stroked his fledgling’s face. In a rare moment of affection, Raphael’s lips brushed a kiss onto Simon's forehead before sitting back and looking at him. _

_ His face felt hot where Raphael had touched him. He wasn't quite sure that he wasn't still asleep. _

_ Simon stared at Raphael in wonder. The vampire was showing an unprecedented amount of emotions toward him. It left him warm and tingly. _

* * *

__ For quite a while, Simon laid against the pillows. He took deep ‘breaths’ like Raphael suggested. They didn't provide him any oxygen, because he didn't actually breathe.  But the familiar action did help calm him. 

Slowly he gathered his thoughts. Simon saw Raphael still sitting beside him on the bed. The vampire stroked his hand up and down Simon's arms. His eyes has stayed glued to his fledglings face Raphael discovered when he looked up. 

“What time is it?” Simon asked. His voice clear and normal.

Raphael smirked.

“Oh, so you're done talking in cursive now? It was growing on me,” he remarked teasingly.

Simon did not find this funny. Not one little bit. So he glared at his-- what the hell was Raphael to him now?!-- he freaked internally. His friend, he decided. That should work.

“Why are you glaring at me?” Raphael asked. He knew why but couldn't help but tease Simon further. He was so relieved to have the young vampire back. Even if it was only to glare at him.

Simon pursed his lips. He didn't know how to deal with a teasing, goofy Raphael. So he chose the Simon Lewis way: charge full speed ahead and give as good as you get!

“Im hoping you'll spontaneously combust,” he replied dryly. 

“I have missed your strange wit, Simon Lewis,” Raphael earnestly. “And it is just after sunset. Would you like me to open the curtains?”

“Yes. Please. I haven't seen the outdoors since… before Dave kidnapped me. How long was I gone?”

Raphael grimaced at Simon's words. He left the bed to pull back the curtains, stalling his answer. Once they started talking about it, it would take a while before Simon's natural curiosity was satisfied. 

Coming back to the bed, Raphael took a seat facing Simon.

“It's been about 24 hours. That bastard took you around 10 Friday night, when you were going to the Institute. It's Saturday evening now.”

Simon pulled at a thread on the comforter.

“It's only been a day?! Why does it feel like so much longer?”

Raphael, in another rare moment of emotion and compassion, placed his hand over Simon's and squeezed.

“ _ Cariño.  _ You were kidnapped.  He held you in a shipping container. He tortured you. It's not surprising that your sense of time is all skewed.”

Raphael smirked, grateful Simon wasn't looking directly at him to see it.

“And you were left alone with your own thoughts for quite some time. You probably thought a week had past with all the inner monologue you had going”.

Simon smacked Raphael’s arm. 

“Heeey! I don't talk that much. Not even in my own head.”

Raphael quirked his eyebrow. He decided to indulge his fledgling in this fantasy. 

“Ok Simon. If you say so.” 

The vampire smiled at him and he snapped. Unable to contain himself, he sprung upright, invading Raphael's personal space.

“Ok mister. Enough is enough here! What's with the Mr. Nice guy act and showing all these emotions and--?”

“I can be nice! You almost died in case you forgot!” 

“Ha! See. It is an act! You're being nice because for some reason you feel guilty,” Simon accused. He pursed his lips and leaned back against the pillows. 

A sudden and intense burst of anger tore through Raphael. 

“An act?! You  _ idiota _ !” the older vampire roared. “Is it so hard to believe I actually care about your talkative, hyperactive, always-getting-yourself-into-trouble, crazy ass! Raphael blew out a breath of harsh air. “And of course I feel guilty. Dave took you; he hurt you because he knew it would hurt me.”

Simon stared at Raphael like he was an alien species. Raphael used every bit of self control not to squirm under the intense gaze.

“You care about me?” Simon whispered incredulously. 

“Yes. I do.”

“Really? Care like; hey I'm glad you're not dead buddy, or hey I'm glad you're not dead because I like your face, in a more than friend way?”

Raphael gazed out the window. Simon tried to get a read on Raphael. The vampire had his stoic face back. It gave nothing away.

Raphael faced Simon once again. 

“Cariño,” his face softened. “The second one. Definitely the second one. I have feelings for you. Losing you would have destroyed me.” Raphael reached out and stroked his thumb across the speechless boy’s cheek.

Simon's heart soared at these words. He would have jumped for joy just four days sooner. But he was worried that Raphael was caught up in the moment. Not one to take anything at face value, Simon questioned this. He could not believe that someone as cool as Raphael Santiago cared about Simon Lewis; former mundane and accounting student.

“How long have you had these feelings… You know, for me?” he asked the other vampire. “Cause it's totally possible that you might have just gotten swept up in the adrenaline. You could be caught up in the moment and mistook that rush for feelings **.** Or even feel obligated to care because of Dave. You did say you felt guilty.”

Raphael frowned. He thought he has been clear. He did not go tossing his emotions around on a whim or out of guilt. 

Simon continued, not noticing Raphael's frown. “You know, cause relationships that start based on moments of adrenaline never work. Like with Annie and Jack in Speed.”

“Who and who in what?” Raphael questioned perplexed. 

The boy on the bed sighed and then grew very animated.

“You know. Keanu Reeves and Sandra Bullock played them.” 

“Huh?”

“You’re hopeless. You need to be popcultured,” Simon sighed. 

“Anyway, they fall for each over when the bus Annie's on is suppose to blow up and Jack saves them. And then Annie says: _You're not_ _going to get mushy on me, are you_?  
And Jack says: _Maybe. I might._  
And then Annie she says to him: _I hope not, 'cause you know, relationships that start under_ _intense circumstances, they never_ _last_. And jack snaps back: _Oh yeah. And_ Annie tells him: _Yeah, I've done extensive_ _study on this_.” 

Simon rushed all this out in less than 30 seconds. Raphael stares at the boy as if he just suggested they go skinny-dipping in public.

“I have no idea what you just said,” he told Simon plainly. 

The fledgling rolled his eyes. He resisted the urge to explain it in more detail with no less than five additional movie references.

“Ok. I guess what I'm saying is that did you like me- have feelings about me- before I was kidnapped? Or did you start feeling things after they told you Dave kidnapped me because of you?” Simon asked Raphael beseechingly. 

Raphael swore every curse word he knew in his head. Outwardly he said nothing.

Unable to exercise complete control over himself, he flung himself from the bed. He stood in front of Simon.

“You idiot- How could you?- Did you really think?-” he growled. Frustrated that he was rambling like Simon, he stopped talking.

He turned away to collect himself before trying to talk to Simon. Emotions were hard and expressing them tricky. He had to say it right or his  _ foolish fledgling  _ would misunderstand him...again.  

“The guilt I felt is that you were hurt because that sick bastard knew how much you mean to me and the immense pain it would cause me to see you hurt. Yes, I cared for you before you were kidnapped. Even that psycho saw that. I think I've felt something for you since Camille had me bring you you the hotel. I just wasn't being honest with myself until you were missing,” he paused, trying to see how Simon was receiving his words.

For once, he couldn't read Simon's face. The boy had his own stoic mask on. Raphael had no choice but to go on, clueless to what Simon thought. 

“To say it plainly, I'm falling in love with you Simon Lewis and I can't stop. I’d like to be more than friends with you, if that's alright?” 

Simon would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. Raphael was a mess. The calm, collected vampire leader was nowhere to be seen. In his place stood a regular, emotion-filled guy. Raphael looked nervous, a bit fearful even, at Simon's response.

Simon didn't think on it second longer. Mere moments after Raphael's emotional speech, he flung himself off the bed and into Raphael's waiting arms.

Simon squeezed the older vampire tightly. Raphael laughed at Simon's antics.

The exuberant vampire relaxed his arms and pulled back. 

“You mean that? Like really, honestly,  swear-on-your-life mean it?” Simon asked, eyes a tad glassy.

Raphael held Simon's waist tight in his left hand. He cupped his face tenderly with his right. He leaned in close to Simon's face.

“Yes. Cariño. I meant every word,” he murmured. “I would like to be with you. Do you… Do you want to be with me? Or--”

Simon surged forward and attacked Raphael lips with his own. He brought his hands up and framed Raphael's face between them. The kiss lasted only seconds before he pulled away.

He gazed up into Raphael's eyes. Eyes that were huge and round. The vampire’s pupils were dilated. 

Simon smiled at him.

“Yes. I absolutely do want to be with you in more than a friends way. But not like a hook up. Because I'm not that kind of boy.” 

Raphael hugged him tighter.

“So, as the mundanes call it; boyfriends? Would you like to be my boyfriend, Simon?” Raphael asked him.

“You sound like a mundane now,” Simon taunted teasingly.

“Simon!” Raphael groaned. 

The fledgling just laughed. 

“Yes. Raphael. I would like to be your boyfriend. I would like that very much.” Simon told him sweetly. 

Raphael rested his forehead against Simons. He couldn't resist giving his boyfriend a firm peck on the lips.

Raphael relaxed. The day had started awful but ended being the best day of his life.

Emotions were exhausting. Raphael refused to admit this to his boyfriend.  _ His boyfriend _ he repeated to himself. He never imagined in a million years that the little snack Camille brought home would be his anything. 

He glanced at Simon and noticed he was drooping.

“Why don't we take a rest.  You still look tired. We’re at Magnus’ so we don't have to worry about getting beech to the hotel before daylight.”

“Together?”

“Yes. Together. But if you wake me with your asine chatter, I will smother you with this pillow.”

“Hmph!” muttered Simon, snatching the pillow from his boyfriend and placing it under his head. His potentially homicidal boyfriend.  A flaw, but you can't have the perfect man. Or vampire.

He turned on his side and began to drift. Raphael lay down as well. Close. But not touching or cuddling. Not yet.

A long time had passed since the group left the pair alone. They had eaten while they waited. Curiosity gnawed at them though. Magnus popped his head into the room in to check on them. Clary had gone back to the Institute. Alec too afraid to go check in case he saw something.

Magnus, however, had no such reservations.  He was disappointed to see the gentlemen laying beside each other on top of the covers. Clothes on and unrumpled. 

He heaved a dramatic sigh and backed out of the room. Time to go report back to Alexander. He didn't know why he thought to see anything else. Raphael had only just admitted his feelings for the boy just days prior. Raphael woke an hour ago. He didn't move much. He sat up and watched over Simon.

The fledgling started to stir. Simon began coughing. He was fully awake now.

Raphael turned to his boyfriend. He really loved referring to Simon as such.

“Simon. You look paler than usual.  Are you alright?” Raphael questioned concernedly. 

_ Cough. Cough. _

“Yeah. I'm fine Raph. You worry too much,” Simon croaked.

_ Cough. cough. _

_ “ _ Are you sure? You feel- _ warm _ ?” Raphael mentioned.

Raphael rubbed Simon's back as he coughed, trying to soothe him. He watched as Simon's coughing grew worse. His body hunched over. His eyes watered. 

Simon drew his hand across his mouth to wipe away any spital. He looked back up at Raphael. 

“See. I'm fine.” he smiled.  

His smile turned as he noticed Raphael looking at him in horror. More precisely; looking at his hand.

Simon’s brows scrunched in confusion.  _ What was Raphael’s problem?  _ He looked down at his right hand and stared uncomprehendingly at the blood smeared across it. His eyes flew to Raphael's.

“Why’s there bloo--”  _ cough cough cough. _

Simon's eyes bugged. He dropped his gaze from his boyfriend’s as a violent coughing fit overwhelmed him.

Raphael’s hand fell from Simon's back. He ran to the door and threw it open.

“Magnus” he yelled. “We need you in here now! Something's wrong.”

Not waiting to see if Magnus heard, Raphael climbed back onto the bed. He settled next to the hacking fledgling as he continued to cough up blood. His arms wrapped around Simon, offering comfort. Terror coursed through Raphael’s veins.

Simon was able to pause long enough during his coughing fit to take a breath. Before Raphael could worry about Simon doing such an unnecessary action, Magnus and Alec burst into the room.

The sight before them shocked them. Raphael propped up Simon as he coughed and spit up blood. The amount of blood grew by the second. 

Magnus walked closer to the bed. He knelt down. “What happened Raphael?” he asked as he waved his magic around Simon. He searched for the cause of the blood.

“I don't know Magnus. We were sleeping. He woke moments ago coughing heavily. Then he started to cough up blood.” Raphael's voice was small and tense. It grew angry and harsh as he spoke. “I thought he was was ok. You said he was fine. You checked yourself!”

The shadowhunter stepped into the room. “Let's take it easy. We need to keep calm and figure this out,” Alec reasoned.

Raphael glared at him. He held back from responding when Simon let loose another coughing fit.

Magnus paid no attention to either man. His focus was on the sick fledgling. He finished his magic check and stood with a frown. This could be bad he thought, if he was correct. He used his magic to ease some of Simon's pain until he got answers. 

“What is it?” Raphael and Alec questioned.

“I have an idea but I’d like to test his blood first.”

The warlock waved a sample of the blood into a test tube. He walked toward the door. He had a theory to test.

“Lay him down and keep him comfortable. Try not to excite him. And Raphael, do not let him feed from you at all. If he needs more blood, grab a bag from the fridge. But only if strictly necessary. Do not give him any blood otherwise.”

The men in the room did as instructed. Raphael wanted to chase his friend down and get answers,  but Simon clutched at his hand. He could not leave him. He had to believe Magnus would return quickly. Nearly a half hour later, the high warlock walked back into the room.

Raphael sat tense, still holding his boyfriend's hand. Simon rested against the pillows. He coughed every couple of minutes. A slight wheeze followed.

Seeing the warlock in the doorway, the vampire lept up and rushed to his friend 

“Magnus. About time! He’s getting worse. Fix him! ” Raphael growled. He refused to lose Simon. Not after he just got him back  He gripped Magnus’s jacket  by the lapels. 

Alec intervened and created space between the worried vampire and his boyfriend. 

Alec spoke calm rationally. “Let's take a minute to calm down. Raphael you need--” 

“What I need is meddling shadowhunters you get out of my business.” Raphael erupted.

“Raph,” Simon croaked, “Stop threatening everyone and let Magnus talk. 

_ Cough. Cough. _

“Fine. Did you find out something Magnus?”

The warlock gazed at Simon's weak form before turning to the vampire that was like a son to him.

“I did  _ mijo _ . I'm afraid you're not going you like it-”

“Omg. I'm totally going to die, aren't I?” Simon rasped. 

Raphael's eyes bulged at the stark question. He sat down next to his love and clutched his hand. 

“Magnus? Is it true?” he asked, quiet and soft. As if a loud question would make the answer worse.

Alec held his breath, waiting on Magnus's response. The nerdy vampire annoyed him, but he didn't want him to die.

Magnus waved his hands dramatically.  “No. No you're not Simon. Because we're going to find the antidote and reverse this.” 

“What's wrong with me Magnus?”

Magnus sighed. “You've been poisoned Simon. I believe it happened when you were held captive.-”

“That bastard! I wish I could kill him again,” Raphael spat vehemently. 

Magnus ignored the outburst. “I've never come across this directly, but I've read an obscure text about something like this. It was called;  _ sanguinis reiectionem,  _ which roughly means blood rejection.”

Raphael’s face scrunched in confusion.  “Blood rejection? But Magnus, he's a vampire. Without blood he’ll di-” he cut off, unable to voice the terrible truth. 

Magnus looked at them sadly. “Exactly, which is why I have a plan to keep Simon alive while we reverse his condition.”

The group stared at the Magnus with baited breath.

The warlock spoke to the couple together. “Till we find the cure, I think it's best to put you in a stasis. To give us time to work and ease the strain on your body.” 

Simon nodded with understanding. “Like a mundane coma?”

“Exactly that.”

Raphael didn't look pleased with the idea. But it wasn't his decision to make.

“Ok,” Simon said, looking at Raphael. I know you'll figure this out. You guys are unstoppable when you work together.”

Magnus nodded. “Alright. I'll put you under now. Then we’ll get everyone together and figure this out Salamander, I swear it.”

Simon smiled at Magnus calling him the wrong name. It made it seem like the warlock expected to see him again. But just in case…

“Can I have a moment alone with Raphael before you do that?”

“Of course,” Magnus answered. “We’ll be right outside. Call us when you're ready.”

Alec and Magnus walked into the hall, shutting the door behind them for privacy. 

Alec turned to his boyfriend. “Ypu2 think we’ll really be able to find a cure and reverse this?”

Magnus stared at him with weary eyes. “I sure hope so Alexander.”

A moment later the door clicked open and Raphael stuck his head out.

“He’s ready now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides under a blanket*   
> What did you think? Comments are welcome.   
> That's a very very rough latin translation. Forgive me!   
>  Cariño is sweeheart in spanish.
> 
> That is a direct quote from the movie Speed.
> 
> About the sequel, give me a couple weeks to plot it out and write a couple chapters.


	14. The sequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a little trouble ordering this series. I realized the sequel comes 3rd for some reason it won't change. So for those that liked this series, the sequel is: Interrupt my future, you've changed my heart. 
> 
> Here's a preview...

“What news do you have on the progress of the poison's spreading in our darling Simon?” a sharp feminine voice inquired. Polite pleasantries and small talk ignored as she got straight to business.

A bland, forgettable voice answered the call. “Well the poison is not spreading at all. The warlock managed to halt its progress. He's put the little vampire in a stasis coma with his magic.”

“Is there good news or are you just here to disappoint me? Do I need to stake you and find a new assistant? There are many vying for your position who would kill to be where you are.” The woman tapped her nails against the chaise cushion. Annoyance filled every line of her body.

“No. No ma'am.  No need for to be so hasty. There is good news. I swear it.”

_Silence_.

The woman rolled  her eyes. “Well I'm waiting. Tell me now before I have to kill you,” she snapped.

“Right. Of course. The good news. None of them have any idea how to reverse it.  They are no closer to saving the little vampire and walking him up.”

The man paused before continuing,whispering like a teen spreading gossip.

“Raphael is barely at the hotel any more. In fact, Lily has been handling most of the clan business. There's been rumblings of replacing Raphael, but it's like he doesn't even care”.

The man tapered off and the woman smirked. She was a genius for this plan.

“That is good news. Things couldn't be going better than if I sat in the hotel orchestrating them directly.”

“Excuse me...uh, ma'am, but isn't this taking too long? Shouldn't we reveal ourselves and strike fast before anyone else does? Then we both get what we want.”

The smirk slid off her face, replaced by a vicious sneer. She sat up abruptly. Heels hit the marble floor with a sharp crack.

“You simple fool!” she snapped. “Have you learned nothing from that bumbling idiot Dave’s attempt?!”

“What does his attack have to do with us?”

Smirk curling her lips once again, she reclined once more. “This is why I'm the one in charge. I can see the bigger picture that your mind's too simple to contemplate. Dave and his foolhardy plan has everything to do with us. You see, his plan used brute force and invoked Raphael’s anger. And there's nothing more dangerous than a furious Raphael Santiago. That's why he failed.”

The woman strolled across the room the the wall of windows. She took in the view of the city. It would soon be hers.

“Now our plan is to crush Raphael with himself.”

“I don't understand”

“Of course you don't you simpleton! Do not interrupt me again!”

Noting the silence on the other end she spoke. “We are not confronting Raphael head on. We are not giving him a target to focus on and attack. Instead, we present him with his lover dying from unknown causes, seemingly incurable. Raphael will continue to sink further into despair, forsaking the clan completely. They will beg me to take over. I will be the head of the New York clan. I will sit on my throne and revel in Raphael’s suffering.”

She ended the call. She couldn't bare to speak with that moron any longer. He dared think he was an equal partner in their little plot... when he was mearly a means to an end. He is barely enough to be considered an assistant. But no matter, he could imagine his roll to be anything, so long as he came through on his end.

In the window's  reflection she saw her manservant arrive with dinner. A tasty looking brunette lay limp in his arms. Devising such intricate plans were draining. Maybe the little mundane would only be an appetizer. She was ravenous.

She turned from the window and returned to her chaise. No need to stand and eat like one of those filthy wolves.

_Yes. Raphael would suffer in the coming months. And he would hand the clan over to her himself. That would be the cherry on top. She couldn't wait. She would stake him afterwards to prevent revenge. Only then would she give Magnus the antidote to save her little caramel._

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
